You Found me
by jjackieperez1
Summary: AU: twilight base with gossip girl as characters Blair moves from France to live with her Mother after her father remarries.Then she meets the Bass's, a very strange family,but one catches here eye her.Chuck is Edward and Blair is Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Ramón and dad.........Ramón and dad...........you can do this Blair. I have to do this. Its not like it's going to be Blair fucken Waldorf i can do any thing. With that Blair was determined of what she was going to do.**

**now boarding flight 562 to NewYorkCity.**

**blair quickly said her goodbyes to her dad and his boyfriend. she had been livening with her dad since her parents divorced . they had moved from New York to Paris. there her father found Ramón soon enough they started dating. she was so happy for her dad she could see how Ramón had him so happy. Ramon would take her of her dad. she loved it here, but she had to leave. its not they kicked her out, it's just that she doesn't want to be in their way. and plus she hasn't seen her mother in years. This would be good for her and her mother.**

"**Blair you don't have to do this "my father said**

"**I want to do this" I said with the most convincing voice i had**

"**well then you know you could all ways come back if you want" he said**

"**yes I know bye dad all call you when i get there " I said with my best smile**

**and with that i grabbed my Chanel tote and boarded the plane.**

**..............................................................................................................**

"**um ...excuse me how much more is it till we reach are destination" I asked the flight attendant with blond hair and looked like she was about in her mid twenty's. **

"**we have about an hour left" she said **

"**thank you" I said with fear creeping into my voice and with that she walked away. one more hour and I would have to see my mother again. why she allways gets me like this I don't know. its like I cant be myself when im around her. she judges my every move when im around her. im never perfect for her no matter what I do. Why did I do this? I should just head back home now. I cant believe she's getting to me again. no im not that stupid little girl that has to fear not going to let her get to me this time. im not going throw that path.**

**one hour later**

"**Miss, Blair" I heard someone say**

**I looked and their of course was her limo driver Carle. of course my mother was always to busy for any thing. even to come pickup her only daughter that she hasn't seen in years from the airport. I made my way towards him. Once I got there he grabbed my bags, and I got into the limo. at least this would give me more time before I see her. Once carol was done putting my bags in the trunk he drove off. sooner the later we made it to my childhood pent house. It was just how i remembered it. I grabbed my bag and told carol to send all my bags up to the pent house.**

**once I put one foot out of the elevator. I came face to with Dorota**

**the one person I missed the most. she was like a mother to me. when Iwas younger she was my nanny and once i became older she became my maid. **

"**Miss Blair I missed you so much. it wasn't the same without you." Then she continued telling me something in polish but i didn't understand it. she always started talking in polish when she was excited, or mad. but i think she was excited for seeing me.**

"**oh Dorota I have missed you so much you don't even know" I said will giving her a hug.**

**and that's when I hared my mothers vintage Prada heels coming towards me. **

"**Dorota let the poor girl breath" she said and then she turned to me and said.**

"**How have you've been blair, how was Paris"**

"**I have been perfect, and paris was wonderful" I said**

**well it good to hear you should get some rest, she said and then her phone ringed, and she walked away. that's the problem with my mother she's never around. since she has her own fashion company and since her spring fashion show was coming soon she was even more busily. I guess it a good thing. I have the pent house to myself. As i made my way to my room I could tell she hadn't changed it. I took a shower and then changed into my French silk night gown and with that I fell asleep.**

**..............................................................................................................**

**the next morning I was woken up by deroda.**

"**Miss, Blair its time to wake up you have to go to school" she said.**

"**ugh.... I don't want to go Dorota " I said still in bed.**

"**you have to miss Blair" she said getting a little frustrated.**

"**fine I'm getting up, "I said finally giving up .I have only have one and a half years left.**

**as I got out of my shower I was dressed in my uniform. I wasn't a big fan of wearing uniforms but I had to so I just went with it. I put on my black Prada heels and I paired it off with one of my famous head band and with that I was ready for school. I made my way down. their deroda had mad my favorite breakfast. she served me fresh fruit and eggs benedict. I have totally missed Dorota food. after that I made my way up stairs and brushed my teeth then finally I was ready. when I was done I went down stairs said bye to deroda and went down to the limo my mother had gotten me so I could use for what ever I wanted.**

**..............................................................................................................**

**ten minutes latter I made it Constance Billard's school for girls . I was greeted by all my old friends. who I didn't really bother to keep in touch with. suddenly i was being stared at from everyone. don't get me wrong I love it . I always use to the staring it has always been that way. I have always been queen B of all my schools I have been to.**

**the day have gone pretty much the same since the morning. I have been greeted by almost everyone at school. its been a long day, I heard Penelope say. they have been filling me in on everything that I have missed will i was gone. and that's when I saw them the most beautiful couple I have ever seen. she had blond hair that made her pale skin look even paler and the color of her eyes where this gold topazes that i had never seen .and the guy next to her had black hair, the same color eyes and the same pale skin as the blond, he was muscular but not jock muscular .**

**Blair what are you looking at? oh of curse, said hazel**

"**who are they" I asked with curiosity**

"**they moved here three months after you left. they only keep to them selves if you understand it."**

'**yeah there like together, together that's just sick their siblings. not even I would do that " said Penelope will eyeing the blond with envy.**

"**they just live together Penelope. its not like their real siblings." said Nelly yuki**

"**its still gross" said Penelope**

"**you see the blond is Serena van Der woodsen, she's extremely gorgeous, she is also queen b material. to bad she hasn't tried to clam anything. you see the guy next to her is Aaron Bass, he is really protective of his family and Serena . why else do you think guys or not even get a foot close to Serena" said Nelly yuki**

**as they made their way throw the court yard to get to the far table.**

**suddenly an other couple came throw the doors. They where perfect together. she looked like a fairy, a fashion princess and she had this perfect raccoon eye shadow that only she could pull off with her indi rock. the guy that was holding her hand he wasn't as muscular as the other guy that looked like an artist. but believe me he is still equally as gorgeous, except their was something different with him he looked like he was in pain.**

"**oh that's Jenny van Der Woodsen and Erick Bass, their really wired. Erick always looks like he's in pain, there is **

**talk about him trying to kill himself and Jenny looks like she is fashion road kill epically with her raccoon eyes " stated Penelope what is she talking about, so Jenny is weird, because is has her own style, unlike her. **

**and then it all happen so fast . the most handsome man came walking towards their direction. their wasn't a word that could describe him. he looked like a Greek god. he had hair that was dark as night. his skin was pale like if was about to faint, but he didn't look ill. and when I looked to his eyes I swore my hart melted. he was muscular but not to muscular . he was perfect**

"**that's Chuck Bass, don't even was your time, he is a man whore a new girl every night. the only thing that he is commented to is his scarf" Said hazel.**

"**I wasn't planning to" I replied arcing a freshly wax eyebrow at here **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**As the bell ringed, that announced that lunch was over. I was making my way to my next class. If the rumor that I heard was true, then class was going to be more crowded then it usually was. Some sophomore's thought it would be cool to drop chemicals in all the science class rooms. So now the Constance Billard ,and ST. Jude's students have to share science classrooms until its safe again.**

**When I reached my classroom I saw that all the seats were taken except for one. And of course it had to be the one right next to Chuck Bass. I checked in with my teacher and he gave me a text book and d pointed me towards the direction of the seat6 next to Chuck. **

**When got there I saw something different about him. He was seated at the very edge of the desk. He looked at me with eyes that look like they could kill me. They were as black as asphalt I have never seen eyes that color. I felt so on confterbal. I am so used of guy looking at me but never like this. It was starting to creep me out. that was the longest class I had ever had. If people thought his brother had problems they haven't met him yet. **

**It was as if he hated me . But he doesn't even know me. Im a loveable person, how could he hate me. I must be over reacting. Everything should change by tomorrow, **

**I grabbed my bag and made it towards the class that I hated the most gym class. I find gym class point less, but then again their is some thing that come in handy sometimes. To me its just a free period because don't even do anything. And when we do, do something their ends up being a fight that the coach just ends giving up. **

**As I was waiting out side the gates for the driver to come and pick me up I spotted Chuck getting in to his limo. But before he went in he just stared at my coldly as he did before. God , haven't he ever hared that it is not nice to stare at people. Like really did he focused on trying to get girls instead of listening to his first grade teacher. I wasn't going slide any more so at that moment I forgot all about my grace, responsibility, and maturness and I returned his cold stare right back at him. And with that he entered his limo and pulled away. Blair quickly made her way towards her limo and got in she need for this for to be over.**

**When she got home Blair wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother so she told dorota not to bother her and to tell her mother that she was very tired and that she wasn't up for dinner. When she got to her room she took a shower and went to sleep. She always got this way when she was sad, humiliated, or just frustrated right now she felt all of these feelings put together. I she didn't know why chuck mad her fell like this. Who was he to make her fell this way, and how dare he. She is Blair Waldorf and no one did that to Blair Waldorf, and if they did they paid a price. She needed to find out more about him. But it would have to wait till tomorrow because right now she was exhausted. and all she felt like doing was sleeping. **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Blair woke up the next morning with more enthusiasm she had a mission to complete. Which was discover who Chuck Bass is. that's all she could focused on so she did the same routine she did every day to get ready. She decide to pair a vintage Prada bag with black Marc Jacobs stilettos, and of course a specially made headband that matched her outfit perfectly. She decided to skip breakfast today to save her time. Once Blair is committed to some thing she must put that thing before anything. That just the way she is.**

**Once as I got to Constance I was quickly greeted by my minions you could say. They treated me as if I was queen B and I loved it. I quickly made them all sit down with me on the front steps of conceits. I didn't tell them what my special mission was or that I even had a mission. I made sure that I saw every car and every person coming out of the car I was not going to let him get away. I needed to know what his problem was. And I waited and waited and waited in till I finally saw the gorgeous blond girl which I think her name is Serena coming out of a limo with her sister Jenny. Who was looking fabulous as always I don't know how she dose it but she's has some talent when it comes to fashion. And that was it no one else came out of the car. Where was he maybe the took separate cars. Yeah it should be that. **

**Then shortly after another limo came and Aaron and Erick got out. They quickly made it towards their girlfriends. But not without staring at me what's with this family and staring? Then the bell ringed and it was obvious he wasn't making it to school. But why wouldn't he come to school? **

**I was left all day wondering why he didn't come to school? I needed to know about him but he is just a no show. Its been a week and still no show no one knows about him. I think I should just give up on him. I wasn't going to wait all my live just to ask him what his problem was with me. I guess I would just have to forgive and forget. What other option did I have. He wasn't coming to school and no one know where in the world he was. Well at least not the people I know. It the one mission I failed, it still hurts to think about it. But its not like if I didn't try. **

**Once Blair got out of her limo she was greeted by her so called friends. She had just become queen b ,so they never left her side. They were telling her all the latest gossip. But I was in no mood to hear it. I was no mood for it so I was on my phone texting to one of my old friends in Paris. I miss Paris so much. I was making it throw the day perfectly with no problems. Until I made it throw the front doors of my biology class. Because I just swore I saw a ghost. The one person I thought I would never see again was right their at my desk. And of course he was staring at me. God dose he ever learn. **

**Once I sate I my desk I noticed he was still sitting at the every edge of the desk. I was preparing myself for a repeat of last week class. But to my surprise he started talking to me . **

"**Hello my name is Chuck Bass" he said **

**I just starred at him in surprise**

"**Your name is Blair right" he ask me as if I was a little kid**

"**Uh… yes" I said returning to stared ahead of the class and not pay attention to him **

**He just stared at me. **

"**Um you where gone for so long, "I told him why was I acting so weird I was so planning to give him the queen B cold shoulder **

"**I had to be out of town for a week it was because of personal issues" he said as he was sliding the wet slide on the microscope. I completely forgot about the lesson. It was an easy lesson because I was more advanced then most kids around here. I am really smart even though many people wouldn't think I am. I have to be smart because I'm determined to get in to Yale**

"**Lady's first " he said as he pushed the slide towards me.**

**I studied it quickly and then told him what it**

**Was so he could write it down on the worksheet. **

"**So how are you liking the city" he asked In his pursuit to make small talk. **

"**I am enjoying it" I said while putting a new slide on the microscope and I slide it towards him.**

**You don't sound like your actually enjoying it, he said before looking it to the microscope and a second latter he was writing the answer down. I looked at him in disbelief he found out what the slide was in less time then I did. He couldn't of got it right.**

"**Do you mind if I check if its right " I said **

"**If you liked "he said with this smile on his face. Who know he could be a perfect gentlemen?**

**I looked into the microscope and realized that he was right I felt like a total idiot. And when I looked at him he had this smile as if it was a joke to him.**

**I put on the next slide and looked at will he continued his 20 questions. **

**And after he wrote down what the slide was I passed the microscope towards him. And again in less time then me he identified what the slide was.**

"**Would you like to check it" he said with that grin**

"**No I believe you" I told him.**

**We where done before anyone, so we just sat there and talked.**

**Well let me refresh that I talked he listened.**

"**Can I ask you a question" I said**

"**Sure" he said with his smirk looking up from his paper **

"**Do you use contacts, because the first time I saw you, you had the most darkest eyes I had ever seen and now their this light gold topaz color," I told him**

**He looked at me all strange. **

"**You were looking at my eyes ,"he said with a smirked and then the turned around and walked away from me. Talk about rude. He is just unbelievable, one minute he's fine the next he's all rude. I don't know what to do with him he just so hot and cold like katey perry would say .**

**After gym I changed and made my way towards the front of the school. I was going to meet with Dorota after school. To go to central park for my weekly duck feeding, it is tradition I started when I was five. It always relaxed me. So I told Dorota to wait for me at the park. I told my driver not to pick me up. I was going to walk. **

**Before I crossed the street I turned around and spotted Chuck Bass staring at me. He was about six yards away from me and of course talking to a girl. He looked like he was about to hook up with her. How discussing the women looked to be older then him. And she wasn't even pretty. She also had cloths that were ugly and didn't go with her frame. OMG, why am I mad, I am jealous of her . I am Bair Waldorf I am not jealous of no one.**

**I wasn't then looking when I stepped into a sowar, and got me heal stuck in it. If I wasn't wearing my favorite pair of heals I wouldn't even care. I was trying to pull my heal out but I couldn't. next thing I know a taxi is coming towards me. I just froze, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything. And when I thought the cab was about to hit me . Fell as I was about to hit the ground but I felt a pair of arms grasp me waist. And as I open my eyes I see Chuck their holding me in one of his arms and the next stretched forward stopping the cab. He looks strait into my eyes and lets me go. **

**And then all hear is my fellow students forming a circle to see what was going on. But all I was paying attention was on Chuck. **

"**Blair are you ok, "Penelope said **

"**Hold on I am calling the ambulance, don't move okay," said Nelly Yuki**

**And then I fell as more and more kids come towards me. Cant they just pay attention to their own business. I could already see the head lines. Blair Waldorf almost got killed. don't get me wrong I love the tabloids on me but not when it's a topic like this. **

**I waited their in till the ambulance came. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed how some of you guys gave me pointers for the fanfic. And yes I am going to try to make it more gossip girl rather then twilight. the reviews lifted my mood so I have been typing like crazy, so that I could have the next chapter ready for you guys. I am so sorry for having so many misspelled words and grammar errors I just moved to the states 2 years ago and those were not my strongest points as you can tell . I don't have a beta, and I suck at spelling so sorry for that. All try to triple check it from now on. **I'm looking for a Beta**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Once I convinced the doctor that didn't have anything wrong he let me go. Thank good for that I hate hospitals with there ugly hospital rooms that you could tell they get there tips from Martha Stewarts, and don't get me stared on the hospital gowns my head bands so would not match that I don't even think any thing would match that . He was stunned that nothing Had happened to me. I really didn't fell like going home but Dorota was going Dorota style when she is worried about me

So right now I am on bed rest by Dorota. Unlike my beloved mother who would be more worried if I gain 2 pounds off this accident.

I am practically going to kill myself, because all I can think about is Chuck Bass. The one person I truly have no idea who he is. And he's the only person I want to know everything about. And I don't know why? It was not like my crazy obsession I hade with horse in fourth grade .And as I sit here in my bed I can't get him out of my mind no matter what I do. Usually I never get to interested in guys they just were not worth my time , but as I close my eyes that was the first night I dreamt of Chuck Bass lets just say it was a very pleasant dream that show him I was so not a little girl as he thought .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, and took a long shower. When I was done I decided I was going to go do some shopping since I have some club to hit tonight with my minions, so I must look my best. I have to do something to get him out of my mind.

As I made my way throw all the boutiques of fifth avenue. I was quickly getting really bored. All of the boutiques where all out dated here. that's the down side of living in a fashion capitol for so long. After you leave everything is so dull.

I finally found the Simi perfect outfit for tonight. it was a simple black dress with a low cut back but a little un cheerer full . Like my mother always says. It doesn't matter if the cloths is not conferrable , the only thing that matters is the face you show the world.

Once I got home I went up stairs to change. I was supposes to meet Penelope, Izz, hazel, and Neely Yukie in about an hour. **the red **apparently it was the newest it club. But like all things in this city, They must all come to an end nothing stays as the IT place forever . I give it one week Top

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on my sixth drink and I was already bored I needed something more exciting. And what's more exciting the a game of truth or dare.

"Who's ready for a game of truth or dare." , I asked with an arched eyebrow knowing they wouldn't resist.

And of course they all agreed, so let the games began. There's a first for every thing.

After ten martinis and five dares things where finally getting good. We had already had girl on girl kissing, that was ending more worst then the Brittany and Madonna hook up, hazel stole the bartenders cloths and don't ask for detail, Penelope hasn't return from her dare, and lets just say mother is going to have a fit when she sees her credit card bill next months, my bad . As queen it was up to me to top it all and show them how the queen plays.

"So Blair truth or dare", Izz said with an arced eyebrow as if to frighten me.

" dare, do you even have to ask", I said as I took a quick sip from my drink as to show here that no bet she did could scare me.

" I dare you to make out with that guy over there", she said pointing to a sleazy guy. You could tell he was trouble just by looking at him you could also tell he had one to many drinks.

" Not a problem, and make sure you watch maybe you'll learn a thing or two.", I said with a smirk as I got up and walked over to the guy tap on his shoulder he turned around and that is when I went in and kissed him he look like a deer caught in the head lights. At first he was surprise but then got little touch . I pulled a way and turned around and smirked at Izz.

as I walk back to are table the guy got a grip on me. The girls did not notice they went back to talking as the guy pulled me closer

" down boy", I tried to push him off but his grip only got stronger.

" Well you stared it princesses ", he said placing a hand on my thigh.

I look at him scared, the girls were not paying attention to him or me they were off in there little world . I was the only one that could defined myself from this perv. Which I was perfectly cable of if he wasn't so god dame strong, and if I was in a sober state. I kept on hitting his hand so that he wouldn't be touching me. but every time I did something he would just get closer to me. The only time I need the girls, and their not even paying attention to me. I am their queen shouldn't they be looking out for me. Nope as always a queen must fend for herself.

" Get your hand off me " I yelled but he did not listen to me .crashed his lips on mine This guy was going to far. I couldn't do anything he had so much force. That all I could do was step on his foot with my heels and hit his head with my clutch. And once I did it he pulled away.

"You fucken bitch. Now your going to pay", he said while holding his foot.

I was in no mood to continue with this so I quickly made my way out. But then again I felt a tug on my wrist. I tried to push him off of me but I couldn't. I let a cry out I was getting sexually assaulted and no one was paying attention. I tried to kick him, I wasn't just going to let a guy assault me. Stupid loud music I probably yell at him and cause a scene but, no the music had to be so dam loud .

When I was about to try to kick him again . the man was pulled off of me as I saw those dark eyes .and I knew exactly who they belonged to.

" Get off her", in a low dangers voice you thought was deadly but silence as the guy backed away. I think I even hear him growl I never thought of Chuck bass as one to growl . He quickly pushed me behind him. Just glaring at the guy in front of him. Then he turned to face me and started pushing me towards the bar.

"Are you a stupid little girl, you could have had yourself raped or hurt ", he sneered out.

" Oh like you care" she said glaring at him who was he to talk to me like that

"For your information I'm no little girl", I said with a raised eyebrow

and hands on hips

"yeah right" he spited out " you almost got your self rape are you really that dumb", he said as he took a drink from his scotch.

"Who ever said I needed your help?", I said the a rude tone.

" oh so you didn't need my help back there. Your telling me you had the situation under control", he said

"As a matter of fact I did, and if I didn't I would find a way" I said glaring at him .

" I save you and for what, just so you can just complain to me how you had it under control.", he said with a strong tone.

" well what do you want a prize for saving me and being the big hero ", I said in the same tone as him, but of course with sarcasms also.

" as a matter of fact I do", he said with a smirk as he caressed my face.

" you are such a pig", I said in a disgusted tone, and then I hit him with my clutch. And then I walked away.

Ough! that mother chucker who dose he think he is. he didn't know me at all. And then to assume that I would even dare sleep with him. He's out of his right mind. he's a disgusting perv, But then aging every guy in New York is the same. I throw one last look at him, and of curse he was already working his charm on some other slut.

thank you to** Lia for suggesting the Blair hitting Chuck with her hand bag. And for all of you that posted a commit about my fanficton. I really appreciated them all, you gave me a lot of advice that I am taking into consideration. so plz keep on posting more on what you think about my fan fiction. And fell free to criticizes my work. ,Also if you have any suggestion about it plz feel free to tell me. Aging THANK YOU all for reading, and all try to post up more chapters as soon as I can. but the reviews also help so review.=]**


	3. Chapter 3

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

HEY=) I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post. My grandfather past away so I just had time to post this up

Thanks for the review guys the mean a lot. I really was thinking of not writing this fan fiction any more, but I received a review that made my day, and because of this review I decided to keep writing the fan fiction. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to **dewimadrim**.Thank you for that review, once I saw it I started typing again. So enough talking, here is the next chapter. NEED A Beta Let me know if you want to be my beta .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As I made my way through the courtyard Monday morning. I just couldn't get Saturday night out of my mind. How could I have ever wanted to get to know Chuck? He is just like every other guy, and all of them only want one thing .then I saw his eyes grate I was in no mood to speak to him, but may I add that I have never seen any guy that could pull off that man bag as good as he can….ugh! Blair snap out of it. I quickly made my way throw, trying not to look at him but at that moment he made his way toward me.

"May I say how lovely you look today." he said with his signature smirk. god how I like the smirk……what in the world am I saying? I really need to go and see my therapist.

" I know that I don't need to be reminded." I said coldly I really didn't have time to lose.

" Oh I see playing hard to get." he said

" I have no idea of what your talking about." I said giving him a look of confusion.

" You se--,"he started saying something, but never got to finish his sentence, because right at that moment I saw Nate. my childhood friend, god he had changed so much. I haven't seen him in a year.

" Nate." I said with excitement. I probably looked like a kid in a toy store, but that's what Nat dose to me. I pushed Chuck aside to go greet Nate.

"Blair I didn't know you where back in the city." he said once we where together.

" I know I didn't tell any one I was coming back . I was just so out of the blue that I decided to come back." I said.

" We should go some where after school to catch up. I want to know everything that happened to will you where in France." he said

" I will love that," I said with a smile

" I have to go now, but I'll met you after school." he said

" Sure, all see you later then." I said, before turning to head to my next class.

The next hour was just plain boring then I had lunch which was also boring seriously this freshman get ruder and ruder every year. Even though lunch was boring I preferred it to the next class I had. If I could only stop time, but no such luck.

Well like Robert Frost says, everything gold must come to an end. the bell ranged and I had to make my way to class if I liked to or not. The things I do for Yale.

I opened the door to Mr. Scott's biology classroom. A class see will begin to enjoy once the St. Jude's boys get their labs back. As I made here way to my desk, the class had already started apparently my talk with Nate had taken more time then I thought it would. Once I got their I could fell Chucks eyes on me. I felt like if his eyes where burning me all the way to my sole. I was acting as if no one was near me. I didn't even look at him until ten minutes into the class and that was because I had to. We had to complete this worksheet as partners and turn it in before class ended. As much as I didn't want to look at him I had to. I needed a perfect grad for Yale.

"I will do the first six and you'll do the last six." I said. Splitting the work between each other would inquire less talking then if we did it together.

" You know Blair, that when the teacher tells you to work in partners he intends that we work together." he said as if he was talking to a child. The one thing that I hate is when people treat me as a minor. I'm not in kindergarten. I gave him a look that said oh-really, and this look apparently amused him because he gave me his signature smirk. I just turned and put all my attention on my work. Five minutes later, I was done . I was sure that Chuck was no where close to being done. He had been staring at me the entire time. but of course this was the amazing Chuck Bass he could do everything , so it was no surprise to me when I looked at his paper and all his questions where answered. he pushed his paper towards me, and I copied him. Then he repeated the same thing with my paper, and of course we where the first ones done.

" Since when did you and Nate start going out." Chuck asked.

" That should not concern you." I said coldly. Nate and I where just friends nothing else. Sure we had tried dating but it was jurally wrong it felt more like dating your brother. We promised are self's that we wouldn't go there ever again. I should make it clear to chuck that Nate and I aren't anything. why would he care if where dating or not.

"You should stay away from him, he's not what you think he is." chuck said in a non joking way.

Who dose he think he is? He probably doesn't even know Nate at all. how can someone judge another person with out even knowing them?

" Really, so how do you know Nate." I asked .

" It's a long story." he said. I just rolled my eyes, typical Chuck. Their was never anytime for him to explain anything.

" You cant save a damsel if she loves her distress." I told him with a smirk of my own.

He just grabbed his man bag. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but the bell ringed. When I looked back towards him I realized that he was gone.

So what did you guys think of this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. I know it was short, sorry its just that I did this unplanned so I had to make some time in my schedule to do it. I will try to up date almost everyday, sometimes at night other times in the morning. If you have any suggestions on it please tell me them, their all welcomed and I will assure you that I will use them, so tell me them. Now I have a question for you, would you guys like long chapters or short ones ? The shorter they are the faster I post. Please leave me a message on what you would prefer. Thanks for reading, it makes me happy.=)

Review and all have the next chapter up quicker.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: I don't own anything **_

_**AN: still need a beta **_

_**Once school was over, I called my driver and told him that I didn't need a ride home today. I waited for Nate at the steps. He didn't have me waiting for long.**_

" _**hey, Blair" he said as he approached me.**_

" _**Hey Nate, so where are you taking me today." I said with a raised eyebrow.**_

" _**I was thinking a stroll throw central park, its still your favorite thing to do in the city, or has Blair Waldorf out grow that stage." he said with a smile.**_

" _**Oh, how could I ever. Central park is to me, as tiffany's was to Holly Golightly . A place where nothing bad was ever allowed to happen." I said replying to him with a smirk. Nate just stood there smiling at me.**_

"_**lets go then." he said . As we started walking towards central park I spotted Chuck. He stood next to his limo and just stared at Nate and I. he was eyeing us as if we where next years Gucci summer tote. All I could do is stair right back at his dark eyes. As his eyes met with mine; he gave me his signature smirk. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

" _**So where have you been?" I asked Nate to start the conversation up again, and hopefully he would start talking . We had been walking around Central Park for a will, but so far I had been the only one that had talked.**_

" _**I was just visiting with my grandfather for some time. He has been sick for some time" Nate said **_

" _**Oh really, I didn't know you were in talking terms with him." I felt bad saying this but I was just so curious, because Nate's grandfather is a special case. I should know I was their when Nate and him had gotten into an argument, and that's when they stopped talking. I guess everything is forgotten now.**_

" _**Well it was just resent, actually that was the reason I was gone. He wanted to talk to me in person, so he sent his plain for me and when I met up with him he 'forgave' me for my latest out burst." he said with an eye role at the forgave me part, I couldn't help put smile.**_

" _**I decided to just go with it. Blair you should have seen him he is so different. He was telling all these weird things. about how I should stay away from the Vander Woodsen and the Bass's. Something about how the aren't like us. Then he told me the craziest story I have ever heard." he said finally opening up to me.**_

" _**About what exactly is the story about." I questioned him.**_

" _**Just about the Vander Woodsen's and the Bass's and about what he thinks they are……. I told you Blair he is just out of his mind." Nate said.**_

"_**Oh………tell me the story." I said to persuade him **_

" _**Blair is just something stupid he said. It's not at all true." he said not at persuaded.**_

" _**Please Nate tell me it. I want to know what he think they are. Personally I think there is something wrong with them, their kids are just so out of it. If I didn't know any better I would personally asked them all if their stoned. Do you see how thin and pale they are. You cant e that thin and pale only if you are extremely sick or you are…….,that's not the point, just tell me." I said. I didn't know why I wanted to know so much? I guess its just that I need to know something about them. I needed an explanation; even if it was from a crazy man.**_

" _**Ugh! Blair you know I cant ever refuse you anything especially if you say please." Nate said to me as the let out a sigh, and at that moment I knew that I had won.**_

" _**My grandfather told me this story, because he got a report saying that the basses where in town." He said that my grate grate grate grandfather was going crazy, or at least that was what everyone was thinking. He was having hallucinations, sleep walking, never paying attention. It became so bad that the family had put him in a mental hospital, and they had to make as if he never existed so that it wouldn't harm the family name. My family never visited him, well except for my grandfathers father. He was the only one that was not convinced that his father had gone crazy. One day on this weekly visit his father told him this story about what happened to him. He said it all started when he got a new biessness partner. he found his new partner and his family a little strange, but he didn't say anything. But then one day his biessness partner left a very important paper in my grate grate grate grandfather car or what ever was used back then, so he decided to take it to him. He tried knocking but no one answered, so he went out to the near by woods. you see Blair back then their wasn't all these building, New York actually had it forest."**_

"_**Nathaniel, I don't need a history lesson." I truly didn't need a history lesson right at the moment. If I recall right, he was the one that struggled with his history home work.**_

"_**My bad… I didn't know that you where so desperate to know the story." Nate said in a jokingly.**_

" _**Well what he saw in that forest was the one thing that left him in the state of mind he was in. Bart bass and his family were standing near a grizzly bear he thought they had gotten attacked when one of them turned with blood on there face they were sucking blood from the animal they had killed it them self with there own hands he got scared and ran but trip over something he scraped his knee and stared bleeding they heard when he feel one of them try to attacked him ." he said**_

" _**So your saying that the bass's and the Van Der Woodsens are vampires. And that they are immortals" I said trying not to laugh. **_

" _**I told you Blair that he wasn't in his right mind." he said.**_

_**Could this be true. Well what reason would Nates grandfather lie about this. His grandfather wasn't the joking type. Would I ever know the truth about Chuck Bass and his family? I just didn't know what was more unknown to her the basses or Brooklyn ? **_

_**I would have posted this chapter up sooner but I had a total writers block moment. I wrote this chapter about ten different times, I just didn't know how to explain what they where with it sounding stupied. I hope it wasn't that bad.**_

_**Thanks for all of you that reviewed and that put my story on their favorites list. It means a lot to me. Keep up the reviews they inspire meand if im inspired I write. =]**_

_**Thanks for reading don't forget to review . The next chapter should be better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Thanks so much for the reviews I loved them all and for all of you that added you found me to their favorite story list ,thanks it mean's a lot. I got 3 hours of sleep last night and just finished a 4 hour canoeing trip and I am so sun burned and sore . So even though I am in pain I cant delay this chapter any more since you guys are such grate people that take the time to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing =[**

**Ugh!!!!!!! How could this new money basshole be such a stranger to everyone? I contacted my minions and made sure the meeted me at my penthouse in no less the ten minutes; I didn't have time to lose. I even had Derota in on the investigation. I needed to find out every last thing about Bass and Van Der Woodsen family After my last talk with Nathanial I needed to find out what the Bass are.**

**///\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**2hours later **

"**No one can be that secretive about their pass in the upper east side, it 's the upper east side for crying out loud." I said frustrated because things weren't going my way. It had been hours and the only thing that I found out, I had already known.**

"**Blair I think you should see what I found.' exclaimed Hazels as if she had just found a the lost city of Atlantis. **

" **This better be good, Hazle. I have no tolerance for games today" I said with a strong tone, making sure it just wasn't some stupietity.**

" **God Blair, why is this information so important to you. Isn't it a little stockerish." said Penelope .**

" **Well Penelope, if you haven't heard stalking is so in right now, but since obviously you haven't been paying attention to what's in now a days how could you possibly know." I said will looking her up and down in discus. A true queen must be mean only to be respected later on. With one outburst like this one you have them in your palm of your had so isn't it worth it.**

" **It's no use we've been at this for hours and the only new piece of information we have that is that Lilly Van Der Woodsens and Bart Bass got married four years ago. there is nothing that dates back before their marriage . It as if they just suddenly appeared for out of no where." I said with defeat in the tone of my voice. **

" **What is this all about Blair!" a voice that I now why to well exclaimed with anger. I slowly turn around to the sight of my mother standing with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.**

" **Well hello to you to mother ." I said with my best smile.**

" **Blair! I am not in the mood . Tell me why are all theses girls here and why hasn't Dorota gotten ready for my very important dinner party." she said getting even more angry with every word she said.**

" **We where just doing some recherché fore a class project but we were already done, so where just going to leave know." I said with a glare that said get-the-things-and-lets-go. I wasn't about to stay here with my mother acting this way.**

" **Your friends can leave, but you and I have to talk." that's all my so call 'friends' needed to hear and they where out.**

"**Blair, how can you explain yourself? Because with what I heard I don't think Constance started making projects on the history of the Van Der Bass's." my mother said I a tone I haven't ever heard her use, and believe me I never want to hear again.**

"**mother it wasn't like th…" I said not even getting to finish my sentence before getting interrupted by my mother.**

" **That's it Blair!….. if you have so much extra time to go play detective in other peoples personal life. Then you'll have plenty time to go volunteer for one of my close friends up coming charity." my mother said not at all joking.**

"**Mother I don…" **

" **What I say goes Blair! now go and change into something decent I don't want my gust seeing you in these cloths. I don't want your appearance to have an affect on my reputation later. just think what all my close friends would say. Eleanor's daughter has horrible taste and .." she did not even finish her sentence before walking away from me. I just stood their in shock, this was unbelievable . I'm just that annoying guest to her that wont leave. I try to be the perfect daughter to her but no matter what I do she always ask for more. **

**I quickly made my way up to my room. I could fell the burning sensation in my eyes creeping on me, threatening to come out. I cant let the power over come me, because then that will show weakness and weakness show's emotions and I refuse to show any emotion towards her. once I close the door of my room I could fell how my body is betraying me, and I feel a drop of water come out of my eye and then I quickly push it aside with my hand and make my way to my mirror . Their I see the reflection of some weak girl with tears running down her cheek, and with every minute that goes by I become more convinced with what I'm about to do. I put my hand on my bathrooms handle and I push it open. Every step I take brings me closer to my destination and when I finally reach my destination kneel down and let all my feelings out the only other way I knew beside from crying. **

**After I was done I quickly cleaned up the mess. I didn't want Dorota to notice what I have just done. After cleaning up I took my shower and got ready to go out. I had no intention of staying here and smiling and pretending everything was just fine for all her guest. **

**I put on a Christian Lacroix dress that was a gift from daddy. It was a unique piece that he got for me. It was aqua green, it came mid thigh. It had swarovski crystals incrusted in the black vintage lace that went around the dress. It was my favorite gift daddy gave me. I put on my white Chole heals, then I put on one of my headbands the one that crystals incrusted in to it and it was eggshell white. I also put on my black stockings and grabbed my Dior clutch from my bed and made my way downstairs. It was the perfect outfit to help me block the pain I was felling.**

**Once I was down I saw that Eleanor's diner party had already started. It was filled with aloof old people except for a blond tall women that looked as if she was in her early thirty's. She was the only one that standed out from everyone. She was in a simple black floor length Prada gown. And she was standing next to a man that was older then her but not by much and he was in a black Oscer De La Renta suite. They where both perfectly pale, and gorges.**

"**Dorota who is that couple over their." I asked with curiosity. **

" **That Mr. and Mrs. Van Der Bass. Where miss. Blair going?" Derota said. that makes sense now they were just as pale as their kids. **

" **Um ..I'm just going out I will be back later." I said as I was walking towards the elevator.**

" **Miss. Blair don't go mother going to be mad." Dorota said with a concern look on her face.**

"**So what if she was going to get mad. I bet you she wouldn't even notice I'm missing she to caught up on her guest." then I walked into the elevator and left.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**I decided to go to central park the only place that wouldn't make me feel like crap. I didn't want to remember what I just did, I wanted for that memory to just leave me. it was just a relapse it isn't as if I'm back to old habits or is it? I wont let it happen again! I cant let it happen again. I cant make that be the way that I show emotion again; no matter what. **

**I had been walking around central park for a will and every time I thought of something I could see the image of me looking at the meoirr with disgust. It was the one image I tried to forget the hardest but it was the one that kept coming back to me, as if that the punishment I deserved was to be reliving it over and over again in my head. Once I was starting to see the images again a voice pulled me out of my torture.**

"**well if isn't my luckiest day " I heard **

" **What Blair, you ate an extra carb so you had to come here and work it off?" basshole said from the inside of his limo.**

" **ha…ha, very funny Chuck," I said in a annoyed voice.**

"**Well I know a way you can burn off 360 calories an hour, and it's much more enjoyable then a walk. that is if you've got the right person doing it with you. I actually have Some Time be for I have a meeting I can certainly help you out ,if you've would like" he said with his velvety voice. **

"**Go to hell bass!" he is unbelievable. All he wants it to get in every females pants. That disgusting pervert, you cant have a serious conversation with him without him talking about going to bed with him. I walked faster, not wanting to spend one more minute any where near him. Then I hear the limo pull away, thank god for that. **

"**you know that you can break your Chole heals like that. They where never designed for your late night run" commented that stupid voice that I thought was long gone but no my life cant be that lucky I must always go throw hell.**

" **Their not going to brake, and I'm not having a night run" I told him as I kept walking faster to lose him behind, but of course he kept my speed.**

" **What the hell do you even want? don't you have another conquest you should be getting to, you don't want to keep your hookers waiting now do you?" I said keeping my straight ahead, but I could tell he was about to tell me something.**

" **your maybe right, but I'm having so much fun engorging you I think I should just stay." he said as a game to him. He was doing all of this just to get me mad.**

"**If you don't mind me asking why are you so dressed up? Did your prince charming Nathanial never show up to your date" he asked.**

"**No, Nate didn't ditch me. How could we if we didn't even have plans tonight. I said answering his question not wanting to argue with him any more. **

" **I see you've finally got enough of him, he wasn't satisfying you anymore Blair" he said **

" **your.. hit .. Un…hit …be. hit. .…va…hit. ble...hit!" I said whill hitting chuck in between syllables. After I was done taking out my anger at chuck I walked away. and that's when I hear a crack and I start falling. just like what I what chuck had just said if I would walk fast. Just as I was ready to fall to the ground, I fell these freezing strong arms grasp tightly around my waist not allowing me to hit the ground. Then chuck brings me up and puts me on my two feet and looks into my eyes with his signature smirk and doesn't let go of my waist. Strangle it feels right, us together its like anything I ever felt, I feel safe. My dam pride always has to get in the way of things. I quickly push away from him and do the only thing I know how to do when im around chuck I yell at him and blame him for every thing.**

" **you ruined my shoes you basshole!, And they where vintage I could never be able to replace them." I shouted at him. **

" **how did I ruin your shoes you're the one that was practically sprinting in them, and plus I told you that the shoes where going to brake but you told me they weren't, so how could this possibly be my fault." he said with a arched eyebrow . How dare he take my signature mark that motherchucker.**

" **Well if you just left me alone I would have never had to start 'sprinting' away from you think you say." I told him.**

" **What ever Waldorf ,if that's what you think then what can I do." he said trying to act annoyed by me.**

"**Let me at least help get to the bench." he said at my attempts to getting their by myself I eventually gave up and let him carry me over to the bench. once be set me down he started examining it. His hands fell so cold but it was actually helping my foot, **

" **It's not broken just swollen it should be back to normal by tomorrow." he assured me after examining my foot**

" **And since when where you a doctor." I said still trying to act mad at him**

" **Well if you prefer we could go to a hospital to check it out if you don't believe me. My limo should be here in a minute" he said with my favorite smirk.**

" **No, all take your word for it. Its just that I didn't know that it was one of your traits." I said **

"**Waldorf, theirs a lot of things you don't know about me." he said as to me.**

"**So now where going by a last name basses , Bass" I said.**

"**Well if I recall right you started it Waldorf." he smirked. It was starting to get really cold I should have gotten a coat before I left the penthouse. But of course chuck noticed this and slipped his blazer off and put it around my shoulders.**

" **you know Waldorf with all the money you have I would think that you would at least be able to buy yourself a coat." he said sarcastically.**

" **as much as I enjoy your humor bass I must get going." I said as I was slipping his blazer off to give it back to him. **

"**let me at least give you a ride you don't know what out their this late at night, it's not safe." he said will trying to persuade me.**

"**I think I could handle it." I said**

" **you can barely walk, let me give take you home, I wont bit I promise all even behave myself." he said with his smirk and I couldn't refuse.**

"**fine" I said and then he lead me to his limo that had just pulled up and then I got in. **

**It was a quick ride, and the whole time all chuck did was stare at I got home he helped me get all the way to the pent house(even though I refused) we said are goodbyes and he left. I made my way up my room I quickly changed and decided to go to sleep. **

**So what do you think guys? Please review. Also if you have any suggestions for the story please say in your review and all guarantee you that all use it. thanks for reading as always =] **

**(I truly need reviews I don't know if I should keep righting **


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I don't know if I should keep updating this story anymore. I'm not getting that many reviews .like in chapter five I only got one review. and believe me I hate to ask you guys to review so many times it just that I really want to know what you think.

Thanks to dewimadrim, this chapter is for you. I know I promised this chapter yesterday but I just came home and its about 11: 45pm and I really doubt I could type a whole chapter in about fifteen minutes. Sorry but all make it up to you I promise. Anything that you want to suggestion or want in my story just tell me and all do it.

" Doroda, I don't think where in Manhattan anymore!" I looked all around me. I was surrounded by filth a place like this should be closed. It looks like its about to collapses. OH DEAR GOD! what if it collapses on me and i die in this hell hole. that must have been the reason my mother send me here; she wants to get rid of me. Okay Blair don't panic the place isn't going to collapse it might have roaches, rats , and people with offal clothing, but that wont kill you.

"You know what Doroda i think mother gave you the wrong address. we should go back home and ask her the correct address tomorrow." I said while heading back to the limo.

Doroda stopped me before entering the limo," No, miss. Blair go in. this right place mother make no mistake."

" Fine! but if I end up dieing in here I will come back and haunt you." I said in a pout, hoping that it could persuade Doroda to let me go back home.

No such luck next thing I know she pushing me towards the entrance of the building, if you could even call it that.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Welcome how my I help you." this women that was in her twenty's came up to me and asked me the minute Droda finally pushed me in. she had green cargo capries with a brown leather belt around them she also had the organization logo on her shirt it was this weird design(a.k.a Jacobs tattoo you know the one that all the wolfs have in the new moon movie.), and this expression on her face of excitement. she had the widest smile I have ever seen, talk about the purple cat in Alice and wonderland.

"Doroda, I told you this place was weird. just look the receptionist she's all high." I whispered into Doroda's ear while looking the women up and down that smile had not dropped an inch.

"I'm Blair Waldorf, I came here to volunteer." I said with my sweetest smile

" Oh that's just awesome we need all the help we could get. their should be a group of volunteers coming in about five minutes. but in mean time i should tell you more about the organization." she replied to me. I really couldn't care more for this charity..

"I think all just prefer to wait, I know enough already." I told her will turning my attention to my phone. It's not like it really mattered if I don't know something about this charity.

"Blair is that you?" said a voice that I was sure familiar with. I looked up from my phone to see if my suspicion was right.

"What are you doing here Nate?" I asked curiously.

"Well I should ask you the same thing. As I recall you where the one always allergic to Brooklyn when we where younger, or has that allergy went away." he said sarcastically.

" Oh so now all of a sudden your buying I hart Brooklyn shirts. I would have thought you would never cross to the other side but I guess things change." I responded him with his same sarcasm.

Nate started shaking his head and just smiling at me." I really doubt they have I hart Brooklyn shirts."

"I wouldn't blame them theirs nothing here that you could possible hart." I said while looking all around this place in disgust.

"Oh so what Nathanial Archibald suddenly is all about spending his Saturday morning to come volunteer. You surprise me, here I thought I would come back and find you all a junky that's wasted all day long." I said to him.

"Well Blair I might not do this everyday, but I do like to volunteer. actually this charity is very close to my grandfather, He's the one who got me into it. If I could ask why are you here?" he said.

" Well cant I just come to help a good cause?" I said as if he had offended me.

He just kept on smiling, " what did you do this time?"

" I don't know what you are talking about." I said to Nate.

" Blair come on I known you since you where little and if it doesn't involve a big ball or event your not interested in it." he stated.

" That is not true. I love to help good causes." I said.

" Blair, what is the name of the charity, and what its for?" Nate questioned me. I just stared blank at him. I should have taken the history of the charity from miss. Make love not war. I quickly scanned the room to see if their was any indication of the name of the charity.

" Do you seriously think I don't know what the name is? I'm not as spaced out as you are Nate." I said will trying to buy me time.

" What's the name Blair?" he asked

" Save the Brooklyn" I totally guessed.

" Are you serious Blair." Nate said will trying to control his laughter.

" Well actually its called Change, and it basically focuses on restoring the natives reservation. You know cleaning the areas that many people don't know that belonged to the Oneida Tribe (True Tribe from New York )." Nate told me.

" So why are you so interested in this Nate." I asked

" Well my family actually dates back to those times. You know just when the British took over. And like I said before my grandfather was very persistent I start helping out with Change. believe it or not you actually learn something." he said.

" Well I doubt that." I said to him.

Then I realize these two people with afoul clothing are coming towards us. the guy had this old crumpled dress shirt under it was the charites logo shirt and was wearing old jeans. The women was wearing a boho print shirt and black skinny jeans that look was so last season.

" Hey Nate I didn't know you where coming today." the guy with black hair said to Nate.

"I just decided last minute." Nate responded to him.

" Nate always a pleasure to see you." said the women in black hair.

"Always grate to see you to Vanessa." Nate greeted her.

"Blair, this is Dan and Vanessa. Dan, Vanessa, this is Blair she came to help out today." Nate introduced, but I had no intention of meeting new people and especially if they where from Brooklyn.

" It's nice to meet you" they both said towards me but I couldn't return the felling. And they could tell I couldn't either.

" Well I guess we should get started! I could already tell this is going to be grate." said the receptionist or what ever she was.

" what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

" Where going to go clean the Hudson river today." the girl with black hair responded to my question. she didn't look to glade that I asked that question. Did she just say that where cleaning the Hudson river. I could have toxic poising , do they seriously not know how many toxic waste is in their. Next thing I know I'm getting pushed in to a car and I'm going off my next destination.

"Do you believe that Bass industry's is going to take yet another historical Oneida tribe reservation so that they could build apartments over it. Its apparently their way of giving back to the community. Dose the city board not see that its going to be taking away from the community instead of giving to it." Don said or at least that's what I think his name is. Apparently from what I could tell from everyone's faces the Bass name wasn't well liked down here.

"They do anything they want to places and they don't even care if there is a historical value to it. all they care is about money, the just want to make sure they could still be able to afforded the life their living, and be able to spoil their kids even more. buying off everything and everyone that gets in their way That's how every Upper East Sider lives. They think the world revolves around them, or am I wrong ,Blair?" the what's her name said, but oh cares. then everyone in the car started shacking their head and agreeing with her.

"I bet you that you didn't come on your own will. You did something that made your parents look bad so they gave you a punishment, and the best they could think of was coming here." she scolded at me.

How dare these Brooklyn kids say that, they don't know what we go throw. They think their life is hard just because they don't get everything handed to them, it's not even close to how hard are life is. Us Upper East Siders have to grow up and face the real world must faster then they do because we don't have are parent' s holding are hands throw out life like they do. The only true conversation we have with are parents is on how we made a foul of them in front of everyone. And so what if we get everything we want from are parents. don't they see that we get what we want because parents prefer to spend a lot of money in steed of having to deal with us. to are parent where just obstacles that they cant get rid of, but of course other people dot see that do they know.

" How would you know anything about the Bass's do you know them." I said to the annoying Brooklyn trash with black hair.

"No I don't know the Bass's , if you haven't noticed they don't come no where near a place like Brooklyn." she said as if she was offended from my tone of voice like I gave I fuck about what Brooklyn trash thought. How dare they just judge people from how they look. Haven't they ever learned don't judge a book by it's cover. Oh yeah their schools are to cheap to even teach that. I refused to look at them any longer, when I turned to look at Nate I could tell that he didn't know what to do. Why wasn't he offended by all this, I just didn't understand. He lived in the upper east side to the Nate I know would have even started a fight if he heard this. But now all he was doing was nothing , absolutely nothing. then when I thought he was going to say something he just changed the subject.

Once we got to the Hudson river I decide to call Carol to come pick me up. I wasn't going to stay with these people any minute longer. I came to help them out and so what if it was against my own will I still came right. and all I get is my help thrown back at my face.

"Blair, come on your over reacting. They really didn't mean what they said." Nate said will trying to convince me to stay.

" Since you love it so much why don't you stay, but as for me ,I might just get going." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

" Blair what do you think your mother would say when she finds out that you technically didn't stay to help?" Nate asked me.

"She wont say anything because she's not going to find out is she?" I said the last part as a question.

"Well if you feel that way then I cant force you to stay." he said finally giving up on persuading me to stay.

"Nate are you coming or what man." Dan asked. Nate just stared into my eyes and then turned away and started walking away to go join them.

After about thirty minutes I was back in Manhattan. I was sure grateful to be away from Brooklyn. I never realize how much I miss this place. I have no intention of ever going back to the hell hole I just came from. It was that one experience In your life you must take, that reassures you that there is no place like home. No that I have taken that offal experience I am going to forget all of it. I don't want any remembrance of what Brooklyn is, ever!.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// "Doroda, you don't know what I have been throw." I tell Doroda as I see her coming close to me.

" What happen miss. Blair. you get hurt?" doroda asked me will checking to see if I have gotten hurt.

"No I didn't get hurt. I just never want to go back to Brooklyn again." I told her.

"Miss. Blair need marathon of favorite movie's I make your favorite food in mean time."

"Oh Doroda ,you always knows what makes me feel better." I said in ah.

"Yes I know miss. Blair." she said

" But first is first I got to get this Brooklyn smell off of me. I cant stand it anymore." I told her

" Miss. Blair, go do that then I have everything ready when you are done." Doroda said to me I made my way upstairs to my room. Once their I headed straight to the shower.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After what seem like hours I got out. I needed to make sure the toxic smell was out of me for good. I changed in to a simple night gown and made my way out of my bathroom. when I reached my bed I saw that Doroda had set everything up for me. and just like she promised all my favorite food was their. She even went to the trouble of putting Breakfast at tiffany's in the DVD player. What would I ever do without Doroda?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was just at the end of the movie where moon river is playing and their showing the end credits. I reach for the remote to turn it off when Doroda comes into my room with a box that looks like a gift in her hands.

"Miss. Blair this came for you." Doroda said mentioning to the box in her arms.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know boy come and drop it off." she said.

" What boy Doroda, what was his name?" I asked her. I wanted to know who it was from and by the looks of it didn't have a name.

Doroda just looked black at me not knowing what to say, "I never seen boy, he didn't give name he just said give it to you."

Doroda exited my room shortly after. Once she was gone I opened the gift. Inside where the exact same pair of my vintage white Chole heals. The ones that have gotten ruined a night ago. Their was only one person this gift could be from. And strangely I didn't fell mad that he have sent me a gift. I love them actually their the same exact ones they even fit perfectly. He was probably gave them to prove to me that nothing it impossible for him, him being Chuck Bass that is. At the bottom of the box their was a note. it was in the fanciest writing I have ever seen.

Waldorf-

Nothing is impossible for me.

I just rolled my eyes after finishing his note, He was just so predictable. strangely enough I felt better.

Guys please review if you do then I'm not going to stop writing this fan fiction. I really need to hear what you think. I don't even care if you criticize it. I promise you if I start getting more reviews all start updating daily.

SO REMEMBER THE FUTUER OF THIS FANFICTION LIES IN YOUR HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much guys all the reviews lifted my spirit. I have decided to continue it, but guys if I stop getting reviews then I might just end up stopping. I would really hate to do that especially since all the drama is going to start in the upcoming chapters. Thanks aging I hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have the next chapter almost done but I want some reviews before I post it up. Oh and sorry for spelling Dorotas name wrong I wouldn't have even seen my mistake if it wasn't for

Sitting by myself on the bench out side in the courtyard for my self think as I felt someone's gaze on me turning around and seeing chuck bass right next to me

"What do you want from me ,Bass?" I asked a confused looking Chuck. Who quickly dismissed the slut he was just having bonding time with. What the hell he ever saw in that whore will always be a mystery to me.

"Good afternoon to you also, Waldorf." he said and then giving me that special smirk of his.

Just get to the point I asked

"Why did you give me the shoes? I asked as if I was annoyed by his games.

"They weren't up to your expectations? " chuck said with an arched eyebrow.

"That's not the point. Why did you send me the shoes?" I asked him.

"Because I know for a fact that you are going to wear them tonight." he said as if knowing something that I didn't.

"And why would I wear them tonight, chuck.?" I asked the basshole that was sitting in front of me. I was wasting all my lunch, with his stupid games.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Why would I? I don't even know you." I responded to his question.

"Well then well just have to find a way to fix that now don't we." chuck said. What did he mean by that? UGH! Can this motherchucker get anymore confusing.

"Do you care to explain what the hell you've been smoking, Bass. Because if I were you al seriously consider switching." and of course all I got from Chuck was a smirk, as always.

"Just be ready at eight." chuck said.

"What would give you the idea that I would go anywhere with you chuck." I sated to him

He just sat their with an arched eyebrow as if I was joking with him.

"Why wouldn't you, Waldorf. You have nothing to lose, its just a friendly diner and as you said you know nothing about me. I was just giving you a chance to change that."

"Then I suggest that you have one of your many whores have diner with you ,because I really don't have plans of attending." I said coldly to him.

"Waldorf, I don't think that you understand I'm Chuck Bass." he said. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Well basshole, I don't think that you understand that I'm Blair Waldorf. And I don't take orders from anyone, as a matter of fact they take orders from me." I told him.

"Waldorf, if you would be as kind as to grace me with your presence tonight at eight I would gladly honored." and with that he grabbed his man bag off of the table and left me by myself. did he just seriously leave me here, I'm Blair Waldorf no one every leaves me unless I say to. Who does this basstered think he is.

"Blair, we where just discussing spring formal." Penelope said as they all approached me. I was still in shock with my recent encounter with the basshole. I have to find a way to teach that mothercherker that Blair Waldorf doesn't tack order from anyone.

"So what do you think, Blair" asked Izzy.

"What?" I asked wasn't really ready to hear them all complain about their lives.

"your always so spaced out these days." said Nelly Yuki. What's up with everyone now a days .They think that they could just disrespect their queen.

"Its your outfit I doesn't let concentrate .I know that no hate on eight is in, but isn't the whole rainbow a bit to much." I said coldly to Naily as the bell rung. With that they didn't say a thing, to me they just standed their. That's one of the pros of being feared everyone they all stand their waiting for your demand. Well that's most of them.

As walked over to my desk in biology I was some what glad that chuck wasn't their. But I was still wondering where he could be and with who. And just when I think that he's about to not show up I hear his velvet voice.

"Why are you such a bitch to your so called friends. cant you tell that they look up to you." he said with one of his smirks.

"What do you know, you know nothing about me." I responded to him.

"Do you notice that you keep on telling me that but when I come up with a solution you don't agree to it." he said to me. he did have a point. My curiosity wants to know what he is.

"You know if you wanted a date with me you could have just asked you didn't need to make up this get to know each other crap." I said to Chuck as his smile quickly appeared.

"Are you saying that you would go on a date with me no matter what ,Waldorf." he said.

"Of course not, I was just saying that you didn't have to make up a fake excuse just to ask me out." I told chuck as I tried to pay attention to what we where leaning today but it was no use. I could fell Chucks eyes on me the whole time.

"And what if I actually do want to get to know you." he said after some minutes of silence.

"Then I suggest you Google me, because I truly don't have the time to do so my self." I responded coldly to Chuck.

"Why are you being so persistent on not going to diner with me. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, but their was this tone in his voice as if he was making it sure for himself.

"If I go are you going to tell me why your always acting so strange?" I asked Chuck, but I wasn't expecting what he said next.

"I don't know what your talking about? but I would love it if you can explain." he said

"You cant tell me that you act normal. That charade you have can problem work for the rest of these dumb ass but it doesn't work on me. I can tell that your hiding something but I'm not quite sure I know what. Your not how you pretend to be. You act as if you don't give a fuck about anything but I could tell that you do." I told him.

"Waldorf, what if I'm not the good guy what if I'm the bad guy. What if all that you think about me is wrong. and what if the reason that I play charades is to hide the fact that the true Chuck Bass maybe a even worse person that everyone sees me as. What do you do then Waldorf when you see who I truly am and you realize it not what you ever expected." he said. I just their thinking of what he could have meant with that.

"Waldorf, believe it or not I actually want to get to know you, so just go out to diner with me I promise to make it worth it." He said with a less serious tone then before.

I didn't give him a definite answer. I had a lot to think about still, he was chuck bass after all. Why would he want to get to know me?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I spent the rest of the school day thinking on weather I should or shouldn't go to dinner with chuck. Well if i go their isn't a lot to lose I mean I could just count it towards my good karma. I'll be doing something good for.... well I don't know for what but ill do it for something.

I didn't have time to waste I only had about some hours to get ready.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I had opted to put on a navy blue Stella Mc cartny dress it had a white trim around the waist. It was about three inches above my knee .I wore my Rue Du Mail stocking , white Fendi's gladiator pumps(I refuse to wear the heals that chuck gave me. I can already see how this is going to make him feel but who cares), a black Versace clutch, my Mastoline pearls, and my black bow headband, I left my hair curly. I decided to go with the natural look. I just put on some red lipstick, and some mascara and eye liner.

I had about ten minutes before eight. I was going to make him wait. I didn't want to seem to desperate. I didn't know what to except from Chuck .knowing him he'll prople tack me out to a hotdog bender on wall street, just so he can make me suffer. Please me Blair Waldorf eating food from a vender, that would never happen. oh god what if he dose? what is that new money basshole know about fine dining. I know this was a bad idea, every time I try to do something good. I should just cancel, but I don't even have his number how am I going to cancel. Know I have to tell Derota to tell him I'm not felling good when he comes.

"Dorota.......Dorota...!"

"yes miss. Blair. Dorota" said as she approached the door of my room.

when a guy named Chuck comes tell him that I'm not felling good. Tell him that I'm sick I have um....I don't know just make it up. I informed her.

"you miss. Blair no look sick. Why you want me to say miss. Blair sick." she said

"Dorota, don't ask questions just do it." I said rising my voice a little. I didn't like being rude to dorota she the one that has always been their for me, but it just that sometimes she just ask me to much questions.

"okay miss. Blair." she said before turning to head out of my room.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

since I don't have to go to diner anymore. I guess I'll just stay in and watch my fair lady. I was also debating going to call nealy, Izzy, Penelope, and Hazel to see what they where doing to night. I haven't been a fair queen to them lately. From now on I was going to be dedicated on ruling the school. i have been paying to much attention in other things.

I finally opted to stay home and watch my fair lady. Know that I should go out and be queen. But I just want one night to relax to forget everything and start anew tomorrow.

I hadn't change yet. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to change. Their was this feeling in my stomach like if something wasn't right. and it started growing more and more every minute that passed. I got this feeling every time that I feel guilty. But why would I fell guilty it cant be because I canceled on Chuck .Its eight twenty its likely he's already with on of his distractions.

And then I saw a figure from the corner of my eye the figure was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana suite, and at the same moment that I saw that unmistakable smirk I knew who it was. And as much s I hoped that it wasn't him. I knew that it was. I turned my head to confirm that it was indeed chuck.

"Well I guess Audrey hunpher makes you fell better." he said as he leaned on the frame of my door.

"What are you doing here." I asked him quite shocked still. I would have to talk to dorota about not following my orders. but that would have o wait. All I was mostly worried about was how I looked. Was my hair of place. was I a mess.

"you where supposed to have diner with me. Blair i think i should take you to see a doctor, your so sick your forgetting things already." chuck said with a sarcastic tone.

"you know what i meant bass.' i said to him. Chuck stared making his way to my bed and when he did he sat down.

"i wanted to see why you cancelled on me. because we both know that your not sick. So now that I'm here face to face with you i want to know why you don't want to go out with me. i want to hear why from your own voice. and i don't want to hear some excuse that your poor maid had to make up just to cover for you." Chuck said seriously. He really was going to take this diner seriously. I felt even worse knowing that I see him here.

"I wasn't felling good earlier that's the reason I told derota to tell you that I wasn't up for dinner." I told him as I turned the DVD player off. He just laughed.

"I'm guessing you fell fine know." chuck said to me.

"Why." I asked him with an arced eyebrow.

"Because we are going to go have dinner. and since their isn't a real reason anymore for you not go to dinner. or is their he asked me ." I wasn't sure what to say. their was something in me that refused to say no to chuck.

"Fine let me just fix my makeup then will go." I said as I made myself get up.

"Why would you ever put make up on something that is already so perfect to begin with." he said as I made my way to my vanity. I couldn't believe what he just said. It was by far the nicest thing I have ever heard about myself. I was use to always to the comments from my mother witch are always about what I could improve in my image.

"what did you say bass." I asked him wanting to make sure that I wasn't imaging things.

" Your perfect just the way you are." he said. With that I grabbed my clutch and made my way out the door.

"So where are you tacking me, bass." I asked while we got into the elevator. Seriously hoping he wouldn't tack me to some horrible classless place.

"Its a surprise," he said.

"Why cant you just tell me." I said in a frustrated voice trying to see if he would just tell me.

"Waldorf, cant you just wait." he said with his signature smirk as he lead me into his limo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I hope you liked it please review and ill have the next chapter up quicker.=]I would like to thank all my reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys =] thanks for the reviews they meant a lot. I hope you keep it up. **

Chuck had taken me to Enoteca Pinchiorri( it is one of the best restaurant in Italy and lets just say every costly but this Blair Waldorf where talking about.) in it was absolutely wonderful. Its the best Italian restaurant in New York. It was named best Italian restaurant in Tuscany and then I came over to the states. it was practically impossible to get a table without a three months reservation. the place had a classic Tuscan décor . it was some what dim and all the tables where candle light, their was mosaic on the walls and vintage furniture, and the atmosphere was a calm. and the brushchetta was lets just say worth the cost.

"So nothings impossible for chuck bass if he could get a table here with such short notice." I said to him.

"I'm glad you finally know." he said with one of his smirks. I just smiled at his response

"What where you doing in Brooklyn?" he asked. I put down my drink to answer but when I was I realized I have never told him or anyone I in that case that I went to Brooklyn . how could he know about that. The only way was if he was fallowing me.

"Who ever said I was in Brooklyn." I said questioning him.

"I'm Chuck Bass remember" he said. I didn't know what to answer.

"I cant believe it, is that your answer to everything. I'm done, I seriously cant just sit here and not get serious answers to my questions." I said shacking my head. I was frustrated that the way he had to fallow me in order to know that. So I grabbed my clutch and started to get up. I was done, a second later I felt a electrical current hit my body in shivers.

"Please Blair stay, I'm just.. .ugh. I just feel so strange when I'm close to you like if I can barely be me .I cant allow myself to get to close to you." he said with a serious look on his face. he drives me crazy but he always some how has me at his plead even though I cant stand him.

"I'm felling genitures today bass just your luck. But don't push it or you mint end up regretting ." I said threatening to Chuck with an arched eyebrow.

"Well I wont push it Waldorf." he said with a smirk.

"How did you know to get me the exact same Chole shoes. You barley even saw them." I asked chuck as he was taking a drink from his scotch.

"I have a extremely good photographic memory." he said with one of his signature smirks.

"Don't you mean more like pornographic memory." I said with a smirk of my own and I could tell that he was actually considering it. and before he responded he gave me a smile.

"I'm sure I have that also." he said as the waitress was setting are food down. the slut was trying really hared to get noticed. and to my surprise Chuck eyes didn't leave mine no mater what the slut tried to do. I just laughed at her attempt.

"On a diet Bass?" I questioned him with a laugh. I don't know why he even bother ordering food for himself if he doesn't even bother to play with the food.

"try to keep my shape Waldorf." he said sarcastically.

"Waldorf, I want to tell me what your suspicions are." he said.

"Suspicions of what, bass?" I asked as I straightened one of my curls.

"Of what you think I am. If I recall you not thinking I'm something else then what I go off as." he asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Oh I see, well I have a two way tie .its between batman, and superman." I said to Chuck. I was sure that he would be laughing at my predictions, but again nothing just a perfect smile on his lips and as I looked into his eye I just melted. As much as I want to pull away I cant. its one of those times that all you could feel is the beating of your chest. His velvet voice broke me from my gazing and i was pleased for that. i just cant fall for him, i cant allow myself to fall for chuck bass.

"So all super heroes stuff uh Waldorf. I never know you thought of me that way." he said while looking straight at me.

"Oh get over yourself Bass." I said as I turned my head not wanting to see his eyes.

"Well Waldorf maybe I can help you narrow the list down." he asked with a small laugh.

"Batman is all dark and mysterious oh, he has that hole fake charade thing that tells people he couldn't care less about anyone else when the truth is that he would go and save them in a blink of a light. And don't forget that he has millions to his name. I just looked at Chuck waiting for his response.

"You make a good point. what about superman." he asked and then ordered another scotch for him and a glass of whine for me.

"Superman.... oh I recall now. it was for his extreme strength and of course his charred like every hero was. oh and the hole kryptonite thing, but strangely enough I haven't found you kryptonite. but don't worry Bass because the moment I do all use it that very minute." I said with smirk.

"Harsh much Waldorf, but I doubt I have a kryptonite. I never let myself get attached to something to much, nothing that would want to make me desire something." He said more like if he was stating it to himself. I just played as if I didn't hear a word he said.

"Bass just like everyone has a price everyone has their own weakness. some peoples are in plain sight and others are hidden deep inside but sooner or later they come out. And believe me I almost found yours." I said

"As you say Waldorf and as for what superhero I am I don't know what to say, their just your predictions it doesn't mean anything." he said finally just going along with what I'm saying. What ever if he thinks its just something I came up with when I was bored so be it.

"Chuck how did you stop the taxi when it was about to hit me two months ago. you completely stopped the taxi, you even left a dent in it and you didn't even have a scratch on you." I asked actually wanting a real answer to my question. not just not of his stupid I'm Chuck Bass answers. He said nothing while stared at him. he just kept drinking his scotch as if that could buy him some time.

"Chuck I want the truth." I stated to him.

"I had an _Adrenaline_ rush their very common you can Google it." He said. is he serious I'm going to get the truth out of him even if it kills me but i need to know. I just stared frustrated at him.

"Then how did you know I was in Brooklyn. because I didn't tell anyone I was their. And the only way you could have known was if you had been fallowing me. so tell me Chuck because I'm not in the mood for your games today." I said frustrated to him. he tells me that if i come to diner with me he would answer my questions but know that I'm here he's not answering nothing. And I'm seriously ruining out of paysions. I feel that every time I'm near him I'm risking my self more and more. as much as i want to tell and pretend that Chuck has no affect on me and that he's just another guy, I cant. and every in counter with him I'm falling more and more. and I need to get out soon before I fall for him completely.

"I was going to hand you the shoes in person but when I was about to get out of your building I saw you coming out and I decided to start falling you. and then when my driver informed me that you where heading for Brooklyn I found it strange." He said to me.

"Who gives you the right to fallow me. I'm nothing to you so what dies it matter what side of the bridge I spend my weekend's on." I said still frustrated with him. I could tell that he was starting to get frustrated also.

"Waldorf ,your just another girl for me. I don't know why I cant just leave you alone. I try but I just cant do it. your not an open face book to me like everyone else. you never fail to amaze me. Your a bitch to everyone and you don't even try to hide it. I need to fallow you because if I don't then I don't know it as if I lost you. you know who frustrating that is to be able to know what everyone thinks and to be able to read every ones thought and that the one person you long to hear the one that you hear nothing from." He said so completely into his speech .he quickly shut up as he realized what he just said. I couldn't make what he was saying . It was something completely unexpected.

"What are you saying ." I asked him.

"Forget it Waldorf. I think I should start tacking your advice of switching my pot dealer it starting to affect me." he said as he handed his credit card to the waitress.

"Chuck, what do you mean that I cant understand how it is to hear peoples thoughts. And how supposedly you think you can. and don't come up with I'm not in my right mind, because i seen you drink almost the whole bottle of scotch and it hasn't done anything to you and you don't smell like pot. so tell me what you mean.

i asked. i didn't want to leave with out an explanation.

"Blair, I told you I don't even know what I'm saying anymore let's just go." he said as trying to avoid the question. I tell him not to say something and its the first thing he says.

"Chuck , you at least owe me one real explanation. what are you so a afraid of. I'm not going to tell anyone." I said try to see if he would just give in already and tell me what he means.

he laughed ,"Are you serious Waldorf. if I tell you then that's the end of me or isn't that what you said."

"I'm not going to use it against you. i would never go that low." I said to answer him. why would he ever think would take the easy way out to.

"I could read every ones thoughts a part from yours." he said

"Are you serious bass?" i asked in a amusement of all the things i thought Chuck was hiding i never would have thought that it would be that he could read minds.

"Money," then pointing to the guy middle age in the blue Versace suit with a whit shirt under with a blue tie. sitting in the table off to are right.

"The blond women in the red marc Jacobs dress sitting next to him is think about how she get out of her prenup."

"The man behind you is thinking about his misstrice. and his over botoxed wife is thinking she needs another lift and that she need to call plastic surgeon the moments she s at home." he said.

Bass even i could guess that its the Upper East side that sex, money, and plastic surgeries is what every person is thinking about." i said with a laugh. i could feel that he was telling me the truth. i don't know why i could tell its just that i can. But i just want to play around with him a little longer.

"First your dieing to know and know that I confess it your actually questioning me." he said with smirk.

"Its just not something that hear often." I said.

"So can you hear everyone's thoughts." I asked.

"Everyone's except you." he said.

"Of course I'm a Waldorf I'm not like everyone else. if you want to know what I'm thinking you have to work for it. I said to him." chuck was just smiling at m response.

"Well some mind reader you are." I said.

"So know you believe me." he said getting closer to me.

"Could I ever believe you." I said as I pulled farther away from him. having him close is like playing with fire sooner or later ill get burned.

"As you say Waldorf, are you ready to go." he said sarcastically. with that I grabbed my clutch and made my way out with chuck by my side. His limo was already waiting out side and when we where approaching it Penelope was walking down the street.

"Blair, I didn't know you where out tonight. I kept testing you but you wouldn't answer them." she said eyeing Chuck. this wasn't good ,by tomorrow morning every girl at Constance was going to know that I was out with Chuck and all thanks to Penelope.

" I had other things to do." I said.

"I can see that, well see you tomorrow Blair." she said looking between chuck and I and then she walked away. I just stepped into the limo. I would have to come up with the perfect excuse for being out with chuck tonight.

"Your friend has a very strange way if thinking." Chuck said as he looked at me.

"Oh well if you read her mind you already know that by tomorrow every student at Constance and is going to know about are dinner." I said a little frustrated.

"Its not just that ,she is some how convinced she's in love with me. and she going to very persistent on you telling her if your secretly dating me, and if you like me." he said laughing. that I could believe, I noticed that the day she told me about who he was and it was just typical Penelope. But I couldn't help laughing also.

"Well I'm queen I don't have to give her an explanation about what I do. I stated to Chuck.

then the limo came to a stop and i got out. when i was walking to my building i heard Chucks voice.

"Sleep well Waldorf." I turned around and saw Chucks face with the window of the limo all the way down.

'i sure I am' I just smirked and walked away. I was sure I would sleep well.

**So what do you guys think, I hope it wasn't bad. so please take the time to review the mean a lot. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or on Saturday. Depending on how much reviews I have you know they give me inspiration. That and the Chuck and Blair season three pics. Oh and the new moon movie ones. I would like to say thanks to all my anonymous reviews. I would love to give each one of you your own thanks. READER120,Rose, Lyndsay, Anna, Bxscinderella, likable. You know if you reviewed so if it you then thanks x 20. And those who reviewed I already said my thanks but I'll just say it again thanks x 20.=] **


	9. Chapter 9

I redid the chapter guys. I'm a million times sorry that it was in bold and underlined and then it wasn't in paragraphs.I seriously had nothing to do with that. It happens sometimes when i put them no fan fiction. If anyone knows knows what I can do to avoid that plz tel me. sorry again i hope you like the chapter.

this chapter is dedicated to ilovewaldass06. thank you for letting me know what was going on with my fan fiction. and again I'm sorry the chapter made your eyes hurt.

Disclaimer: I don't own nada(Spanish for nothing)=0

As I was walking down the street, I couldn't get the event of last night out of my head. The fact that he actually confessed something to me was a shocker by its self. But that he could read minds was just I don't even know what It was. I should be staying away from him but as much as I try their something that always pushes me back. he's in everyone of my thought and as much as I try I cant I cant get him out. Its like spilling red whine on a white French silk shirt, try as much as you want, but its just not ever going to come off. Every gesture he makes drives me crazy and I wish he could just die but as much as I hate to admit it's that same gesture makes an imprison on me. I know theirs still more that he's hiding could tell when I'm around him he still keeps this front on for me hiding his true self. He's so careful of every move he takes, and every time he some what about to slip he always manages to catch himself before its to late. Like last night every time he moved in closer to me he would some how pull away. Well I'm at least conterable admitting to myself that I like Chuck because I know that its just this stupid crush that I had and by next week all be over it. My life is a little strange right now and I found Chuck who's life was more stranger then mine and I wanted to know what of a threat if any he could be so of course I fell, but I'm Blair Waldorf I get right up.I heard the screeching of tiers as I was walking but I kept my head straight flowered.

"Waldorf ," I turned my head to notice Chuck calling my name from his limo.

"What do you want, Bass?" I said while lowering my sun glasses to face him. Which I should have never done because their was something today in his eyes that made me week in the knees when I looked.

"why are you walking to school, Waldorf." he asked with an arched eyebrow. As I kept walking trying not to see him.

"Constance is not that far away.." I said, but not really meaning it. I never remembered Constance being his far way. I really didn't mind the walking but I was wearing vintage Dior pumps.

"Blair, let me give you a ride. Where going to the same place." He said trying to convince me. I just kept walking ignoring everything he said.

"I'm fine Bass I don't need a ride from you.I can make it on my own" I said while fixing my headband.

"I never doubted that Blair, I don't know who would ever doubt that. he said with a smirk and eyeing me up and down. And hello Chuck Bass it took him long enough to say on of his stupid sexual remarks. I was actually starting to miss them. I stopped and came closer to chucks limo just looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Get in Waldorf I'm not going to kill you." He said. I just stared at him as if I was debating weather to get in or not, but my mind had been made up the moment he asked I just like to hear him ask.

"Fine just because i don't want bad karma for not excepting." , I said as if it meant nothing to me. He opened the door for me and I got in.

"So what is your excuses for last night that your going to tell everyone." Chuck asked me. I truly never even thought about it. I had completely forgotten about Penelope last night.

"I don't know why your brilliant mind finally thought of something useful." I said sarcastic kind of but I knew it wouldn't hurt chuck. That's the thing every offensive remark never hurts him he finds it actually amusing.

"Well if you want to know I actually did, but you being Blair Waldorf I'm sure you don't owe an expiation to anyone." He said while looking at me.

"That's one of the many pros of being a Waldorf. what I say goes I don't owe explanations to no one." I said confidently. Chuck just started shacking his head and adjusted his signature scarf.

"Give me a hint of what they would be asking and what your brilliant idea is." I said.

"Wow Waldorf you already came around, I thought you said I was making it all up." i just rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well from what I heard from Penelope last night was if you and I where secretly dating. and seeing how everyone jumps to conclusions I'm guessing that is going to be the main thing that everyone is going to think at school." He said I couldn't say that I wasn't actually expecting that.

"And you solution." I asked. I actually wanted to know but I would never admitted it.

"Well seeing that its already all over school, and being around each other more often wouldn't help the situation and knowing you, you wont be able to resist me" I laughed at him in that part. me not resist him please it's the other way around.

"The rumor will never just be so why don't we both say that we are. He said without a hint of sarcasms." Is he serious this is chuck bass. I think he actually change pot dealers.

"Are you assuming that I would be your girlfriend just like that, Bass." I asked him still somewhat shocked myself.

"I'm just saying that It would be easier but no ones forcing you Waldorf. It wont be a true relationship It just an easier way to deal with the everyone. It wont be Chuck and Blair holding hand ,Chuck and Blair going to the movies. You don't have to even commit to me Blair where not getting married. But its just a suggestion I was just making it easier for you." He said, of course him being the manwhore he is would never be able to commit himself truly to one person.'Fine, Bass.' I tried to say in a disappointing that I stepped out of the limo I put on my black Marc by Marc Jacobs sun glasses and pulled my black leather gloves farther up my hand, and stepped on the first steps of Constance and . Then I realized chuck wasn't fallowing behind. I looked backed still seeing him in his limo.

"Aren't you getting out." I asked him with curiosity.

"No, I have something more important thing to do today." he said.

"Then why did you give me a ride if you weren't even coming." I asked.

"I needed to talk to you. I had to see if you where up to the plain. Don't worry I'm not going to go and cheat on you". he said sarcastically.

"That the last thing I'm worried about believe me." I said while turning and headed back up back the stairs.I could feel everyone's eyes on me as usually but it's just that this time I know it wasn't just because I was queen B it was because of my date last night. Every group of freshmen I was passing was talking about it as if it was the news of bradjelina getting together. I laughed as I passed them these freshmen seriously need to get a life. With every step I took the amount of eyes on me increased and I actually found it pathetic that they where getting all worth up over such a little thing all I did was have dinner with him.

"Blair! is it true are you dating Chuck Bass?" Hazel asked as they gathered around me.

"And where do you get that idea from ,Hazel." I said with an arced eyebrow. As I took off my sunglasses and put them in my leather bag. And started taking off my gloves and weighting them into my hands. As I looked into all of my minions.

"Blair, its all over the school." Nelly said in confusion as I didn't know yet.

"Blair, I need to talk to you." I turned away from the girls and looked at Nate. I moved closer to him and we walked to farthest corner way from all the lifeless freshmen.

"Nate I don't have all day." I said impatiently as Nate just stared at me.

"Why are you dating Chuck?" he asked in earnestly. I cant believe he's even coming to me with this. Why do people assume things cant they all just pay attention to their own life. I knew I would get this me being queen and all, but its just a little to much.

"So what if I was, you don't own me Nate." I said mad at him.

"I cant believe your with him Blair. He's not even your type you, he's a manwhore Blair a different girl every night. he's just all weird , he's not safe. Blair he's just going to end up hurting you. And believe me Blair he wont even care that he did. Blair if you go out with him and he brakes your hart I'm not going to be their to pick up the pieces." he said while grabbing my for arm.

"Nathaniel, it's completely impossible to find a guy who wont ever hurt you, so I go for the guy that makes the pain worth while. I never get my hart broken by anyone because I never give it to anyone to begin with. And as for you picking up the pieces I will never be a charity case I don't need to be picked up because I'm not afraid to fall, it just means I climbed to high which I highly doubt I ever will." I said fiercely as I tried to pushed him off of me.

"Man talk about future serial killer you think that in a private school like this they would at least have a good physiologist .I turned my head to the direction it was coming from." It was this guy that I have never seen. He had a lean, flat-muscled body. His eyes where a clear blue. He had dark faded Armani jeans a tight white t-shirt, and a leather jacket of unusual cut but it was defiantly Italian leather. His hair was wavy-and dark. He wasn't tall ,though. He was average for what appeared to be his age. He seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put the pieces together .He for sure was new to .

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead of the future serial killers." Nate said to the new guy seriously pissed off by his comment.

"I was just stating my opinion." the new guy said.

"You have a problem." Nate said as he got closer to the new guy.I just walked away it wasn't my fight so why would I stick around. It wasn't a fiction story where the girl just stays their crying, begging the protagonists not to fight. who gives a dam if they do. they could do that while I'll go to English.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day had gone by fine so far. Not to count my great morning. all of my classes I have been thinking of Chuck. I cant seem to get him out of my head now. He has me smiling through out everything. And the moment I think about his smirk I get week in the knees. I know it all just some cover up the whole dating thing. Which I actually don't know why where even doing it truly. Because it making anything easier is just over rated. But I actually like it but it still doesn't make a difference to who he is. I know that it wont last long.I made my way to the steps where I ate with my 'friends'. I could see Penelope in my usual spot they where talking about something but I didn't understand.

"Penelope why are you in my spot." I asked in a harsh tone.

"Well I didn't know you reserved it." she said coldly back to me.

"You know that's where I sit so move." I said seriously mad at her.I'm her queen, she shouldn't even question me.

"Well instead of being daydreaming about yourself you should look around. Your being dethroned Blair." she said to me. Did she just say I was being dethroned. Oh this must be a joke everyone fears me they would never do that. They don't even know what it takes to be queen.

"What the hell are you talking about." I said fiercely with an arched eyebrow.

"You heard me Blair you've been dethroned." she said, I felt a shock of panic go over me, but I quickly shoved it off.

"I would like to see you even try Penelope. you don't have what it takes to get to be a queen. Your all ways be one of her court but never while be able to move higher then that. I would like to see you try. But by tomorrow I'll be queen again." I said to her. Penelope just eyed me.

"I never said that I was the new queen b." Penelope said.

"Then who?" I asked

"Why don't you look for yourself." said Penelope and when I looked at the direction she was seeing I saw Serena stringing right at me. With a look as if she had own .I just continued to look at her. Then she turned back to her sister and started taking and laughing. I just walked away. I didn't have the time to deal with that problem at the moment. It was going to be more difficult if serrina was the one with my thrown. I even admitted to myself the moment I saw her that she has what it takes to be queen. I need to come up with something to get my thrown back.I`m not going to surrender it to anyone.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I could tell that the news of my dethroning was already out. Every step I took I could fell pair of eyes fallowing me. I'm not death I could hear their whispers. But I'm Blair Waldorf I'm used to being talked `s nothing new to me. I just make sure that by tomorrow I'm back onto.I opened the doors to my biology class. I actually wished Chuck was here he at least would keep me amused with his stupid sexual remarks. entered my biology room and made my way to my desk. I sat down waiting just for the period to end.

"Class this is your new classmate Stefan Agusten. He just transferred from France." I didn't even look up. I already guessed it was the guy from my wonderful morning.

"Why don't you take the seat next to Blair for know and I'll make sure we have a desk for you by tomorrow." said the biology teacher.

oh grate just my made his way to take Chucks alienated chair. I didn't even make eye contact to him. But it didn't mean that I couldn't fell his eyes one me.

"You know you didn't even thank me for helping you this morning with your boyfriend." he said. You could barley detect his French accent.

"I never asked you for you help, so what gives you the idea that I would thank you for anything," I said to him coldly he just looked stunned at me.

"Why where you even fight for." he asked me. I don't even know him why would I tell him anything. but that didn't stop him from asking me again. I just pretended that I was to in to topic of today's leaned in to me to whisper into my ear.

"you know your to gorguse to be with a kid like him." at this I had to laugh. If chuck would have said something like that I would have found it this guy just makes it sound like a fucken joke.

"Are you serious what are you two days older then him. Who ever said he was my boyfriend." I said to Stefan.

"I'm defiantly older then that boy. And as for him not being your boyfriend I'm actually glad. I know you couldn't ever be with him." he said. Me thinking it would be a boring class.I`m actually having fun laughing at this idiot.

"You know we should go out sometime. I could actually show you a better and more fun time then any other kid around here." he said as if trying to persuade me. Over my dead body.

"I doubt that you could." I said to him.

"I bet you I can, what do you have to lose." he said to me.I just stared t him,

"I have a lot believe me more then you know."he just looked at me.

"You might not want today but you will."

"You know I usually have a never say never policy ,but for you I'll make van exception." I said coldly to Stefan. I cant help it I'm a bitch from birth. with that I got him to shut up for the rest of class. Which I was glad for.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of my day had gone by fast .I was walking out to the steps. Then I felt Nate grab my hand when I was about to leave.

"Blair can I talk to you?" he asked"Now doesn't this fell familiar." I joked and continued walking away.

"Blair please let me talk to you." Nate said

"I don't want to hear anything anymore Nate." I said

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. I know I had no right. I didn't mean anything I said, I don't even know why I said it please forgive me Blair." he said. He looked sneezer but I didn't want to just for give him like that I need a better apology.."I even got your favorite chocolate truffles form John Felipe. I know you love them Blair. Come on you know what trouble I went though to get them for you. And I would do it all over again,because your my best friend." he said with a smile. I could already a imagine the trouble John Felipe truffles are about thirty dollars each, but that isn't even the hard part you have to special order them to get them with such short notice was probably nearly impossible.

"Oh that's so sweet but I prefer the gold collection, but thanks I said to nate." .He just shocked his head.

"I could go get them for you if you'll like." he asked me.

"I'm just joking nate. I forgive you and you didn't have to get me chocolates so that I could forgive you, but they sure helped." I said jokingly.

"Nate, I think your bring Brooklyn with you know?" I said

"What do you mean?" asked Nate.

"Don is coming are way.?" I said.

"Blair who's Don?" he asked me.

"The guy from the Brooklyn charity." I said as he reached us then Nate saw who I was talking about.

"You mean Dan.". he said.

"Oh who care what his name is.! Why is he here?" I asked him.

"Blair he goes here hint the same uniform." he said not sure if I was joking.

"Did he just transfer?" I asked Nate'

"No Dan's gone here ever since we have." he said.

"Are you serious your not joking?" I asked.

"Yeah, the only one that doesn't go here is Vanessa." Nate said to me.

"Nate, who the hells Vanessa?" I asked in surprise, he just laughed.

"You seriously had a long day. I think I should leave, bye Blair." I just stood their on the steps who the hell is Vanessa? I called Carole my driver to come pick me up. I had a very long day. In one day have gotten dethroned, I found out that Brooklyn has always been around me, I have gotten a boyfriend or what ever I have going on with Chuck, the new guy is completely stupid ,oh and to top it all off their supposedly a girl name Vanessa.

I saw Stefan coming towards me. Where the hell was Carol. I started looking impatiently for him. ugh... I cant take this idiot anymore. But no such luck.

"What do you want." I said to Stefan.

"Just wanted to see if you where up for my request know." he said while handing me a yellow rose.

"I have better things and as a mater of fact I was leavening already ." and if that I started walking away from him. Turned at the corner. I would prefer to walk all the way home then to have to hear his voice one more minute.

"You really shouldn't treat you admires like that, I even felt bad for him." said an unmistakable voice said. And that voice made me smile just like that.

"You would do the same in my spot." I said to Chuck.

"Maybe." he said in response.

"Get in I'll take you home." he said"I thought you had something important to do." I asked him.

"I did I already got it over. And I thought you might need a ride." he responded.

"You know I have my own limo." I said to him.

"Really I would never would have thought. I always find you walking." he said with a smirk.

"Bass, its called going green." I looked away from him and spotted Stefan heading my way, oh crap.

I turned to Chuck and then back at Stefan he was getting closer.

"What are you waiting for Bass get in." I said already pushing him so he could hurry up.

" What about going green." he said with a smirk.

" Haven't you herd its all about the economy this year." I said as he got in.

"Look I leave you alone for one day and you have every guy at your plead." he said sarcastically as he saw my gifts.

"You can keep them if you want. Well you can keep the rose I just want the chocolates." I said."Why just the chocolates?" asked chuck in curiosity.

"Nate gave them to me, so I want them." I said he just looked at me."And why not the rose? if you kept something from your admires why not keep it all." chuck asked.

"God chuck you sound like a jealous boyfriend." I said to him.

"Yeah right. you wish I was just asking." he said"Right, its because the rose is from someone I don't know and besides I hate roses especially yellow ones their the type you give your sick grandmother." chuck just laughed at my remark.

i hope to have the next chapter up soon, but i need reviews in order to do that. guys i really want to know what you think on the chapter.

take a minute and review,you know who they get me happy and the happier i am the more i typy


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys first of all thank you for all the reviews as always they mean a lot. Wow already chapter ten I didn't even think anybody was going to like my fan fiction.I seriously had the first chapter of you found me saved in my computer for a very long time. And every time I was about to post it I would just end up deleting it. I always think that I'm a horrible writer so that's another reason I was deleting it,but enough about that. second I would have this chapter up sooner but so you think you can dance got me so mad last Wednesday. I mean come on they totally where so unfair to even, its not his fault his face is adorable. love you Evan!!!!!! either way let me go on, have you guys heard the rumor that Chace Crawford was caught making out with Ashly Greene. i saw the pictures and guess what guy its totally legit. Awh!!!!!! they make such a cute couple. I know I'm a Kellen and Ashly fan but i guess i can accept Ashly and Chace and fourth of all the, one of main thing that is pushing me to type this sooner is that i just saw the gossip girl season three trailer . i was freaking out when i found out they had it already. it is omfgg,sure to gg I'm not lying. if you haven't seen it by now I advise you to go and watch it( well after you read and review my story.=p). fifth of all, i cant wait till the eighteenth gossip girl season two on DVD. i cant wait. I know this is a very long authors note but i guess i need to say these things. so please review,this is my longest chapter yet since i made you guys wait so long truly sorry it was all so you think you can dance fault. OK,please review and i hope you like. i think i should shut up now.

disclaimer: I don't own anything...so sad.=[

I was stepping out of the elevators I was remembering what Chuck said to me.I was smiling at the remembrance of him. I walked right passed everything without a second look.

"Blair,"my mothers unmistakable voice around to face was odd she was never home this had her glass at the tip of her nose as she looks at me. Her measuring tape around her of course indicated that she was working from home.

Yes mother.I asked as she shifted back to the dresses she had in a rack. She was expecting them for her next line,their was no room for imperfection for her.

"I need a young face for my new line,well at least that's what my publisist said. And the model I had booked for the line had to go back to Russia since the incompetence fouls work visa expired and I wont be able to get have her in the states until six." said frustrated as she flipped throw the dresses. She pulled out a hot pink pencil skirt. And put it on the maniecen to her right.

"And why is it your telling me this mother?" I asked her.

"Blair! I don't have time for this. i need to get you fitted so that i can make adjustments for my line." Elanor said to me but her full attention was on getting the shirt that went with the pencil has never asked me to be in her line,let alone be the face of it.

"I'm having a diner party to introduce my new line in two days.I expect you to be their." said coldly,but i was to happy to even care.

"Is that it mother?"I asked her. I was ecstatic about the news,but I know that I couldn't show that to Elanor. So as she dismissed me, I made my way up stairs with a smile on my actually taking me in count now. I have been trying to get Elanor to take me in count for years.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I was more at peace you could say that night when I went to though I my social life was going throw hell at least I had some pros. I had just finished getting fitted for my mothers as much as I try I cant hold my excitement back. Tomorrow my mother is going to have her yearly spring line dinner party .Its the most important diner party she has all year its the diner party where she gives a preview of her new line and who consists of it, and this year its going to be with Chuck its a different story. I'm not quite sure how long I can as his fake girlfriend because as much as I hate to admit it I'm warming up to the idea of him more and I just cant allow myself to fall for him because I know he wont be around to catch me.I need a prince not a Casanova.I need a guy who can stay by my side no matter what,who listens to what I have to say and not what he hears from others, I want someone who recognizes what a bitch I am and is not afraid to say it to my face. And I know that these are quality's that Chuck dose not at all have well he has some but not all. But I might as well have fun whille it last.

I woke up to the usual voice of Derota.I pushed my 100% Egyptian cotten sheets off of me as I was getting off of my bed. I steped into my usual reutine of the week. I first took my shower,then did my hair,and makeup that consit of Chanel number five. when that was done I steped into my walkin closet. I had to ware my constance uniform much to my distaste. with it i added my Via Spirga 'Amelie'suade peep-toe pump, my Tory Burnch vilot leather hobo bag .I had on my vilot head band with a silver rose on the side.I took one quick look in the meior and I was out.

After my talk with Chuck yesterday, he asked me if he could pick me up in the morning and I had denied his request. I didn't actually feel bad. my rejection wasn't hurtful for him, he took it as a then again hes Chuck Bass hes probably never been rejected.I probably had him up all night thinking about how he got rejected. Awh! isn't that cute, but so just so six grade boring much.

When I came out of the elevator I walked out the door of my building to see a Chuck outside of his limo and with a single red tulip in his hand and a dazzling smirk on his face. He was wearing his uniform. he was wearing black pointy Prada dress shoes yet again I found myself smiling and my hart started to flutter. And every thought I just had just erased. I quickly composed myself and walked right to him.

"I take it you don't take rejection good." I asked him.

I`m here to give you a ride to school. and as for the rejection part, all I have to say is that i have never been rejected by anyone but you ,but its not a true rejection because I always convince you." he said with a satisfying grin on his face.

"Whatever Bass," I rolled my eyes at his comment..

"For you," Chuck said as he reached over and stroke the red tulip on the structure of my jaw then handing it to me. I eyed curiously.

"Whats this for," I asked him while looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"So that you can except my offer of driveing you to school." he said.

"And if I don't except?" I said to Chuck as he looked straight at me. I felt strange when he looked straight at as if he could see right through me and I cant think straight when he d.

"I could find a way to persuade you,Waldorf." he said as he opened the door of his his hand so that I could get it.i just decided to give in this time and got in the limo with out another word.

"I never took you for the flower giving type of guy."I said to Chuck as he turned to face me.

"I'm for you I'll always make the exception." he said with a smirk.

"why a red tulip,why not a white rose bud,or Casablanca lilly?" I asked him curiously, as he shifted his man bag to the other seat. he started Inching up closer to hart rate exeleratng as are proximity gets closer.

"You got me thinking about it yesterday,with all the gifts from your admires and what yellow roses meant." he said to me.I looked at him more confused. he got me flowers because for their meaning.

'So why not white rose buds.' i asked.

"Blair, you will never be the one I give white rose buds to". he said with a sicking grin on his face. How I wish I knew what stupid white rose buds meant.

"I thought you said I was the only girl you gave flowers to." I eyed I'm coldly did I just catch Chuck in his lie.

"You are, but you just will never be a white rose bud type of girl." he said to me.

"Why wont I ever be one Chuck?" I asked him in a clear voice that was a little annoyed.

"Waldorf I thought you where an open encyclopedia when it came to flower." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Do I look like the plant whisper to you." I said to chuck with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Not at all, Waldorf." he said as the limo came to a stop. he puled away from me and stepped out of the limo.

We started to make are way up the stairs. We where getting stares from everyone,they would look at me then Chuck and then at the red tulip in my hand. Then they would turn around to face each other and gossip about us. Ahw... little freshmen they don't have an exciting love life so they must gossip about ours, that just so six grade. I group of giggling girls moved out of are way as chuck and i got close to them. I just loved the feeling of being the center of attention,but then again who can blame me.

"I'll see you at lunch ,Waldorf." he said to me when it was time to go are separate ways.

"Just my luck."I said sarcastically to gave me on of his signature smirks and walked away.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////the morning had gone good and bad at the same day in ap

English as I made my way to usual set I saw this stupid wanna be in my seat. She even refused to get and move when I told her to . A week ago she would kill for me if I told her to and then stupid Mrs. Carter made me move to the seat in the back. Good I hate her, she so caught up with fiction that she doesn't even live her life. and talk about her wardrobe I know teachers dont get payed much. But would it hurt her to dress up some, shes looks like a old she wasn't the biggest of my problems at the moment. Everyone's falling for Serena as queen. shes even dressing the part. She has a black silk headband on today I started all of and thats not all she even got her own minnions. Ugh..........can Blair Waldorf ever have a problem free day.

The bell finally rang to dismiss us off for lunch. I was actually looking forward to lunch with Chuck. I couldn't be as bad as my morning. I garbed my bag and left my AP French class.

"Whats the rush Waldorf?." said Chuck as I made my way out of the class. He was leaning against the wall of lockers waiting of me.

"You know Waldorf I'm still waiting for my reward." Chuck said as his eyes met mine. I looked away from his pericing eyes.

"What reward and for what?" I asked him as he got closer to me. my breathing was starting to get some what heaver as my back met the wall. I was looking straight into Chucks eyes in search of an answer,but they refused to give away anything. he put both of his hands on the wall. His face coming closer to me every minute.

"You know every girl would love for their boyfriends to come and meet them right outside of their classes room. They totally eat the crap up. but still their boyfriends don't go their the trouble. shouldn't I get a reward for all of my hared work." Chuck said to me. I could feel his breath hitting my skin.

"I suggest you go find one of those girls are you going to understand that I'm not like every girl,Bass. I don't believe that fake crap I'm Blair Waldorf i demand more." I said to him.

"I never doubted that." are faces are an inch gave me one of his dazzling smirks and right then he leaned in to me. it was to late to part,his lips are just about to meet mine.

"Miss. Waldorf their should be none of that in this facility." i pulled away from Chuck just when are lips where about to meet. I faced headmistress then she walked away from Chuck and I . I leaned against the wall not saying anything. I could not believe I was about to cave to Chuck. but worst of all I actually wanted to.

"Where were we,"said Chuck as he tried to get close to me.

"We where no where, bass." Isaid to him as I started walking again.

"But we where having so much fun." he said as he started walking with me.

"Correction Bass,you where having fun." I said to him as we made are way to the court yard.I sat on the center table.

"Why do you try to fight it, Waldorf."he said in his typical Bass way as he sat down.

I laughed, "As if, bass!"

"You know we should try to play are parts can we try to confinceing everyone where together if you refuse to act like a said to me.

"Well then if they don't believe us ,then theirs no reason to pretend anymore. is their then."I said to chuck coldly.I could tell that he was some what taken back from the tone of my voice.

"Don't get your La Perlas in a bunch, Waldorf.I was just stating." he said sarcastically to me.I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

The rest of the lunch had gone like that with Chuck. My look of annoyance had him so entertained. I hated how much he got in my made are way into to biology and made are way to are seats.

Chuck pulled my chair so that I could sit. in moments like this that I forget about every sarcastic, sexual remark he says to thing that makes me hate him,is all gone with this simple gesture and then that moment that i look into Chucks eyes i feel like if I could believe his every word, to bad that I know this part of Chuck never last long.

"Chuck Bass has manors, what a shock." I said sarcastically and then I gave him a smile.

"Only for you Waldorf. and take my advice your so much beautiful when your smile." he said as he brushed away one of my curls that had fallen over my face.I looked straight at him, my hart was starting to accelerating. I felt this flutter in my stomach and this time I didn't even try to ignore it.

I got pulled away from his glaze as I heard the screeching of a chair being moved next to me. I turned away from Chuck and noticed the lasts person I wanted to see today at my right.

"Blair, I really missed you last night. such a pity you couldn't join me last would have just so much fun." said Stefan to me with a such a pig. I just rolled my eyes at his sexual remarks are just so disjusting, at least Chucks have some class. but his all they make you want to do is barf.

"I can guarantee you that she didn't miss you last night." said Chuck a little annoyed with his comment.i laughed at didn't even relied to Chuck.

"So what do you say you make it up to me tonight for yesterday absence. " he said as he started to play with a my hair.I felt as Chuck growled at the scene of him. Did he just growled. I pushed his hand away from my hair. He is totally screwed up if he thinks I owe him anything.

"Don't ever touch my hair. only my boyfriend is allowed to touch my i don't owe you anything you repulsive ass.I turned away from Stefan and scooted my chair more closer to chuck.I saw the huge grin on Chucks face,this was differently amusing to him.

chuck reached over and whispered into my ear,"And believe me I love touching it. you crushed his poor soul, I don't think he will ever recover. You could have played with him just a little bit more, it was actually amusing to watch." I smirked at his comment.

I leaned over and whispered in Chucks ear,"So you would have liked for me to flirt with him?because the way you reacted with his comments about me you looked it wouldn't have said that."

"never,"Chuck said and then he gave me my favorite smirk.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I don't even know why we have physical education in school. Its just a wast of time. We don't even do anything its just like a social period. I don't know why the coaches even think we would do anything that would make us sweat. I was paying full attention on my phone as the coaches decided to play lacrosse today.I of course was pointed caption. The genius of are two physical education coaches thought it would motivate us if they mixed the classes up, their just so naive.I had these girls in my team that I didn't even know I didn't have the time or even the will to know the only one that stuck out to me was Jenny Van Der Bass. Oh and to add to my excitement my team was going against Serena's team.

We where all siting on the bleachers as we waited for are coaches. I could feel Jenny's eyes on me. She started making her way towards me and sat next to me but didn't say a word. I just sat their what could I do. I didn't even look her way.I could hear Serena talking to this other group of girls. They asked her about what had Chuck said about mine and his relationship.

She looked over to me and then turned back to them and said,"hm.....no he hasn't likes to brag about his conquest, not his victims. the all found that amusing. I just tried to brush it off as I cleared all the previous unread messages.

"Don't believe her, shes just like that." I looked up to see Jenny talking to me.

"I don't quite understand you."I said to Jenny. I tried to pretended I didn't even hear the comment.

"I'm Jenny, Chucks sister."Jenny presented herself to me.

"I'm Blair Waldorf."I said to her,as the coaches called us over to the field.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stuffed my things in my locker,and i retrieved my red tulip just before I closed it and made my way out.

"Are you going to tell me what red tulips symbolizes?" I asked Chuck once we where in his limo.

"Maybe later, Waldorf." he said to me.

"You know I could just search it up on the Internet." I said to him.

"If you wanted then you would have done it a long time ago." he said to me.

"Whatever bass." I looked away from him.

"Why are you never around your family?"I asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well you are never around your brothers or sisters and this isn't just recently you where like that even before you started stocking me." i said sarcastically to him.

"They don't approve of my ways, well my sisters don't, and their always so into each other. I'm just not like them." Chuck said to me.

"And why is that?" I asked with curiosity but he didn't say anything and then the limo stooped.

I think that's enough questions for today." Chuck said to me as his driver opened the door.I looked at him and then left,but not before him giving a smile and I gave him one in return.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I made my way out of the elevator only to be faced with caters everywhere. and Derota directing everything. My mother was over looking a list she had in front of her. The pent house was being transformed into a what ever my mother thought her line was inspired by..

I made my way up stairs to start to get not before grabbing a small vase for my tulip,and with that I made my way to my bathroom.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I came out of the shower feeling much more relaxed.I decided to start picking out my outfit for tonight.

"Blair ,"I heard my mothers voice outside my door.I got up to open had a garment bag in one hand.

"Here I picked it out for you.I want you to wear it." she said not even looking at me. her full attention on her phone.

"I'm capable of dressing myself mother."i said to Elanor.

"I know that it just you will never be more beautiful or thin then you are right know so I want you to make the most of it."she said.

"Thank you mother." I said to Elanor in a dry voice. I wonder sometimes if she even realizes the words she say. You could say that I'm used to all her comments but believe me they hit me like if they where the first. a women is only as tough as her shoes and with my luck their always no use in crying over it know, i went back to getting ready.

I opened the black garment bag,to see one of my mothers designs it was black flowing chiffon drees. It had three inch straps and it was floor had beaded work on under my chest. It was not bad just not my style. but i had no say in it i had to wear it.

three hours later.

I put the finishing touch of Chanel number five with that I made my way out of my room and headed down to the the living room.

"I knew I did the right choice with that dress it makes you look a size smaller. I don't know if I agree with the choice of heels." said my 'oh so lovely mother' as I met her. I just smiled at her comment what else could I expect from her. She was pulled away by one of the planers which I was thankful for. I breathed in and out trying to compose myself. I need just an escape from all of this.I don't know how much I could last with Elanor. Every time I receive on of her 'complaments' I question myself why I even came back. I wish that as easily that I came I could just easily leave this city and go back to Paris. But as much as I think I should I know I wont be able to move out of the city it would take everything I have to leave it all again, and even if I did I would some how find something that would force me to stay. And in a way I think I did find it. And for at long as it last its the one reason I have to stay here. And in moments like these I thank Chuck for being that reason. Even at Elanor's worst I have to stay....I need to stay.

"Wow uhm I guess I have never seen something like this." turned to face Nate. he had this black Hugo Boss suite and he had a blue striped shirt under neath.

"Where would you see all of this in Brooklyn?" I sacasticly said to decor was a little over bord but what could I say. he smiled and gave me a hug.

"Still with the Brooklyn jock's Blair." he looked straight at me with a some what mad face wich later turned iinto a grin.

"I'll stop once you decide to pick a side of the bridge to stay on. You know Dorota was watching the discovery channel yesterday. don't laugh Nathaniel its her favorite channel either way they where saying something about how if a storm hits New York it could take the bridges down. And I was thinking what if you get stuck in Brooklyn forever." he stared at me and then broke out laughing. I hadn't realized who many guest of my mother had already arrived. Which reminded me what was Nate doing here.

"So what are you doing here Nate. What they finally ran out of rivers to clean." I smiled at the reaction I was getting from Nate. he found them all amusing.

"Elanor invited my family." Nate said.

"But please tell me what else you found out of that show Dorota was watching." Nate said throw laughs.

"What ever Nate. just watch Nate when it happens it wont be funny anymore Nate." I tried to be mad at Nate which didn't really work because five seconds later I broke out laughing also.

"No I don't think it would be funny at all when it you know what Blair it would be hilarious if it happens when your in Brooklyn , i could already imagine Blair Waldorf stuck in Brooklyn." his own comment made him laugh. I playfully slapped him on his arm.

"What the hell are you on. Why would I ever be in Brooklyn for."I asked him.

"Well if you ever decided to actually do something for the less fortunate." he said.

"I do a lot for less fortunate. Just two days ago gave a homeless twenty dollars." I said in a very proudly tone.

"Wow Blair you have become New York's own mother Teressa. I had no idea." Nate said jokingly.

"What ever Nate."I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"So tell me who is Vanessa?" I asked Nate as he took a drink from his drink. He looked as if I was jocking.

"You seriously don't remember her Blair." he said to me.

"I'm not a usb Nate, I cant remember everything."I said to him.

"If it isn't every ones favorite man banged super hero Nate."said Chuck as he made his away towards me. This didn't get a laugh from Nate at all.

"This coming from scarf boy." Nate sad with no hint of sarcasm's any where. Chuck jaw tightened. I found the scene some what amusing.

"Don't mock my scarf Nathaniel ,its my signature." chuck moved to my side and stared right at Nate.

"You should just go save thee world together. Forget about about of batman and robin. its all about man bangs and scarf boy." said my favorite person in the world. is their anyone my mother didn't invite.

Chuck and Nate turned their glairs to Stefan. how made his way to my right side and kissed my hand as a greeting. i retreated it immediately. i need to wash my happened now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked to Stefan sickeningly.

"I was invited as I assume everyone I wouldn't pass a possibility to see you." he said to me.I could feel chuck disapproval of Stefan fondness of excused himself as he got a phone call.

"I'm still waiting for my date with you Blair." he said to me.

"Do you ever get the picture.... I will never lower my standers and go out with you never." I said ticked off to just stood their as his stupid next thing i know chuck pulling away from him.

"I didn't even know you where invited,Bass." I said to Chuck once we where alone again.

"My whole family was." he said as he caressed my check. i was actually getting over the coldness of his hands.

"So I'm still waiting for the meaning of what a red tulip represents." Chuck broke of in to my favorite smirk. I felt as if I had just melted.

"You haven't goggled it yet Waldorf?" he asked.

"No..I want to know from your own mouth." i said to Chuck. he just smirked st me and then when he was about to say something i realized as his reaction changed.

"Ill be right back Waldorf." he walked off to the direction of his brothers.

"Blair,." i terned my attention to Nate who had just come back from his phone call.

"Don't tell me they found another river to clean." i said sarcastically.

"No it was actually my grandfather. He said he needs to talk to me. So I guess I'll see you later."Nate said . then he headed to the elevators and left.

Chuck later returned and he still refused to tel me what a red tulip meant. I could tell that he was hiding something. I wish I could know what the emergency was that he needed to attend to.

My mother couldn't seem to take her eyes off of i didn't like that at all. She have been talking to her practically all night. This wasn't like Elanor at all, I hated it but I couldn't do anything about it.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. As some of you may have heard the face of my spring line couldn't do it, so this left me panicking. I had to find a new model , that was worthy to wear my line in less then one week. This being fashion week,its practically impossible to find one. But i did. now she has never modeled before, but I know that she is worthy to wear my line. I would like to present my new model. ..." I felt so glad and i actually felt like my mother had change,maybe just maybe she did love me. i was getting ready to hear my name. "Serena Van Der Bass." I could hear everyone clapping as Elanor presented her new model. The voice were just so distant, I felt just so light headed. This scene was all happening all before my eyes. I tried my best to pull it together and drank the glass of champagne in one glob.

So what do you guys think.

I hope you liked it.

I'll try to see if I could have the next chapter up soon,

but you guys know the more reviews the more faster I review.


	11. Chapter 11

its been a while since i last updated. again for all of you who reviewed my story. as always they mean a chapter is very short but i have had huge writer-blog. please review and feel free to point out anything you don't like or that is wrong.

I weekly walked up to Elanor. I was pulling all the strength I had left to face was just talking to her investors about how her new model is going to bring her line to the top. I finch at the mention of that bitch how doesn't seem to get out of everyone's shes so poised, shes going to bring Elanor's line to the top, its just what she needed. these where supposed to be all about me not that life less ugh....Who is she to get the praise from my mother with just minuets of meeting her. I placed the champagne flut on one of the near by waiters tray.

"Mother may I talk to you?" she looked away from her guest and turned her full attention to wasn't glad of my interruption.

"Not right now"she said throw her teeth,being careful that the people near her wouldn't notice.

"I need to talk to you now" she looked back at the guest near to her and excused herself .

"Will you excuse me I'll be right."she gave them a smile and turned to face me and then she fiercely grabbed my elbow and pushed me throw the guest. We took a turn and then pushed me into her office. she stood their looking fiercely at me. Her eyes as dark as can be.I tried to keep the same straight I had before approaching her.

"What is so important that you have to speak to me at this vary moment?" Elanor said loudly but not to much to cause attention from the other room. which I doubt they could hear.

"why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Explain yourself Blair, I don't have time to play games with you." when did you "And thanks to your little scene right know I have some apologizing to make. you will never learn will you Blair.I don't even know why i spend my time on you, your just make scene after scene and you don't even see that it looks bad in my said with her face turning with an angrily expression. she knew just where it would hurt me the most and as always she never misses. she could talk wonders about people shes just met but she cant even say one compliment in my behalf.

I don't even know why I even believe you could keep her word. I turned around and headed for the door. Fighting the wetness in my eyes, refusing to show how much her words hurt.

"Don't you walk away from me Blair." You wanted to talk so know where going to talk.I turned back to face her.

"What do you want to hear mother? That I finally realized that I would never be perfect enough for you. Do you even see how hard I try. Of course not, your to busy trying to show case how grate you are to even see whats right in front of your eyes." she didn't even flinch. I was taking out all the anger and range I had been holding back and shes not even touched by my words.

"Blair this whole scene is about picking Serena to model for my spring line instead of have always been my biggest supporter ,my biggest fan." She said as if it was just nothing. As if being the face of one of her lines happened didn't even get it, I wasn't mad because of her picking a new model. I was mad at how she could just pick any girl in a room and start looking at her perfections and never even see her faults. And with me she saw my every fault and never even took the time to look at the perfections I have.

"I am your daughter".I stated to her.

"And as my daughter I knew you would forgive me, in if my line had not been a success because of you I would never forgive"

"I hope you never do.I hope that this spring line is the best of your carer,because you just lost your only daughter for it."I said coley to Elanor.

"Your just an ungrateful child. I give you everything that you want and you don't even have decients to be grateful." Elanor came around her desk and approached me.

"your credit cards give me everything, you give me nothing."I looked straight at Elanor with out saying another word. I could tell by the darkness in her eyes and the color on her face that she was lifted her hand and slapped me right across my face. I raised my right hand to mt check at the moment I could see how She instantly realized it. and look her straight to her eyes and then turn around and head out the door and I go straight into the elevators.

As I wait for the elevators, I close my eyes just wishing all the hurt could go at that instant I could feel the tears rushing down my at this point I couldn't avoid it from happening no mater how much I forced myself to keep it together.I rapidly wipe the tears away from my face and hurry into the elevator. UGH! cant the doors just close already.I don't want anyone seeing me like this.....finally. and just then I hear the excavator door open with a the hell is it now?..I open my eyes and see Chuck standing in front of me.I close them and then open them again and hope that he would be just a figure of my imagination. but once I open them i see him just standing their with his hand in this pocket and his eyes on me.I brush my tears away quickly . Chuck takes a step into the elevator and then comes to me. Hes just starring at me and I don't have a word to say.

"Come with me." Chuck says as he moves closer to me.

"Chuck, I'm seriously not in the mood right now.I want to be left alone" he came closer to me and tilted my head so that I would look right straight into his eyes.

"A queen must never be left in her misery." I turn away from his eyes and look to my left. Just hoping that he cant tel that I was grabs my chin, and turns my head so that are eyes could be facing each others.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, I could feel as his body shifted closer to me.

"What does it mater?" I responded to Chuck.I could already feel the coolness of his breath.

"You maybe wrong about that." the clinging of the elevators doors detracted us from are both got out and started heading out.

"Come with me" he asked once more.

"On one condition."I said to Chuck.

"And what is this condition Waldorf?" He said to me as his limo arrives.

"your are going to answer my questions."

"Why?"

"I don't need an explanation.I said to chuck as i got closer to him.

"As you wish Waldorf. but I need something out of it." as smirk appealing back on his face.

"Your the one that whats me to come with you." i said to Chuck as his driver opened his door to his limo.

"And where is this place Bass?" I asked Chuck as we been driving for some didn't say anything.

"Why where you so upset for Waldorf?" I looked at chuck not quite sure about what to say. i kept quite ,hope that if I didn't say anything it just wouldn't matter.

"What does it mater?and I asked you first." I said to him. I didn't want to fight with Chuck tonight.

"Everything involving you matters." I grind at his lest he had something right.

"so are you going to tell where your taking me."

"you have to answer my question first."

"I wasn't upset."

"Your not saying the truth Waldorf." Chuck gave me of his facial expressions to me.

"And how would you know?"I asked

"I know you better then you know yourself."

"Well then you know why I was upset."

"Blair."

"So tell me where are you taking me."

"you'll see"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I know guys,its very it is better then nothing, i hope. I have been very busy lately with school and all. i am taking six courses this semester and every course has a lot of work for me.I just have to get used to it again and then i should get back with my please bare with me.

so i think i might start updating twice a week at the least once a week. but you know that the more reviews i have the more faster i update.

please review


	12. Chapter 12

Hola guys! its been long since I written just want to say thanks to all of you that reviewed and put me as their favorite author. It means so much to me. so thanks

disclaimer: I don't own any thing

"Fallow me Waldorf." chuck said as he started walking away.

"Bass I better not get a disease from this place".

"Afraid Waldorf".he stops and looks back at me.

"No ,I just want to know if I needed to have taken my shots before hand." he laughed at my remark.

"Come on Waldorf ." I stopped right before the door and couldn't take another step forward.

"Waldorf its not that hard just walk on. you went to Brooklyn but you cant step into my brulisk club." i didn't reply to his comment.

"You know if you where more comfortable in Brooklyn my driver cold take you. I herd that once you go into Brooklyn you just cant find you way out."

"Then I recommend you go visit and the sooner the better."

"If I go you could give me the tour, since you should know your way around Brooklyn as if it was Tiffany's."

I arch a eyebrow at him, indicating that I didn't take his comment as funny as he apparently thought.

With that I took one step forward and entered the burlesque club.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The place wasn't half bad ,it wasn't a tacky place it had a more vintage look to it. the place was dim, the only light being produced by the stage lighting an the lights on the tables. Their was a bar that was from end to end. And their was tables every where.

Chuck went all the way to the front and stopped at a booth in the middle of the room. The furniture was obviously vintage. He offered me a seat which I took.

"So where did you get this idea of a brulisk club from?" I asked him.

"I enjoy things that have class. I don't see why I should settle for less. And when it comes to escorts I believe I should never settle for less."

"So why pick a burlesque club you could have just had a regular club with high end call girls?"

He Smirks and shakes his head as if he cant believe it." Did you know that the moment I thought of this, I told my father and just so that I wouldn't bother him about it anymore he bought this place and paid designers and everything that was needed for my latest interest could be made. and he assumed that I just wanted it because of how much i enjoyed my escorts and that now I would have a place to keep them all. and so did everyone else."

"So why did you want it?" I asked as his eyes where glued on his scotch in hand.

"I think that the twenties where the best time era, and because I needed a place to just forget everything."

"Well central park is my place to forget everything." I said to chuck

"you care to elaborate Waldorf."

"I guess its just my favorite times have been spent their. And before my parent devoice that where my father would take me. And every time I go I feel like he's their with me. And I feel relived in some way."

"How old where you when your parents separated."

"I was fourteen(I made it up)."

"Why did they?"

"My father cheated on my mother with her male model. and they just never loved each other. And other reasons." I was not ready to tell chuck about my problem.

"So what Serena took away the one thing that you wanted, or did mommy didn't give you what you wanted?" Chuck said as he drank form his scotch. I knew their was a reason for not telling chuck about my problem, because with him its all citizen. just look at it know we cant be together for sometime with out starting an argument.

"what do you know? at least my family pretends to like me, even if its just for show." at the moment these words came out I could see his jaw clench.

"At least I don't have to pretend to care for them when I can barely stand to see them. So tell me Blair how dose it feel when picks a stranger over you. but I don't that it matter much right, your not new to that." I was beyond raged at this point.

Grabbed my clutch closer to me and turned away from Chuck and started heading out.

"What Blair Waldorf can criticize everyone but she cant take it when the tables are turned?" I turn and look back at him. I walk closer to him, I place my clutch on the edge.

"you want to get to know why Blair Waldorf is Blair Waldorf .then fine ill tell you but not before I get to uncover who chuck bass is." his eyes looked straight at mine and i did the same.

"you know everything about me." he said with a hard face.

"No' I know everything you put out as a charade to the world. I know that theirs something that you hide from others. Your not the guy you say you are."

"That's the thing I am. I don't lie about any thing, look at me Blair this is who I am. I'm not you prince charming, I will never be Nate. so why don't you stop trying to convince yourself that deep down I am. and why don't you just go to him."

"Nate was right about you. And now looking at you I don't know why i ever even stood up for you. Your just an arrogant ass who thinks he's above it all. well wake up call get over yourself, your not royalty."

"And neither are you, and remember you just cant have it all." I raise my hand and just as I thought it would contact with his face it didn't. he had a tight grip on my wrist. I never realized how strong he was.

"Let me go Bass, your starting to hurt me." at the moment chuck let my wrist go and his face looked worried.

"You Basshole you hurt my wrist."

he walked closer to me." Let me see, Blair." I turned my back to him

"You've done enough chuck."

"This is the reason you cant be near me." he said to me in a week tone, which is rare to hear from chuck.

"Why because you would hurt me."

"That's part of it Blair."

"Your so afraid to let someone near you that you believe you will hurt them.

"That's not it."

"Then tell me what it is then because I'm running out of guesses."

"I cant say." Chuck went back and sat at the booth. I walked over and sat down also. But not s close as before.

"What are you in third grade. Your not allowed to tell."

"Its complicated Blair." chuck said not even daring to look at me. I scooted closer to him.

"You can tell me chuck I wont judge you. "

"I'm not normal."

"Of course your not." I said to him

"I'm not what every one thinks i am. i an not normal ,I'm not even human. I'm a vampire." he stops and looks at me, as wondering what I'm thinking. but its not like I didn't suspect something less. well i would have never thought this but Nate story didn't sound so strange .since the time chuck confessed he could read minds.

"That doesn't matter chuck."

"Do you hear yourself Waldorf. I tell you I'm a vampire and your acting as if i told you my name. I m a monster Blair. and as you can tell from what happen to your hand i could and would hurt you."

"That's the thing you wont chuck. And I'm not afraid of you or what you could do. We where mere inches apart from each other now."

tbc.......

sorry guys i just want to post it up before tomorrow and i have something's to do before the weekday starts tomorrow. cant wait to see gossip girl tomorrow. just cant get enough of Blair and chuck as a couple. love them. ill try to have the next chapter up as fast as i can. but i need reviews to keep me motivated so that i can have it up soon.

so please review.

thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry guys. it has been so long since I posted something for you found me. but it has just been hard had a total writers bloc with this chapter.

disclaimer I don't own anything.

"Blair you are not safe with me alone at any given minute I could have your blood on my hands. I crave your blood more then anything. And I'm not sure who to control myself or if I even want to anymore." I could feel his breath creeping around my neck. His finger caresses the exposed skin. I know he is not capable of any such thing.

"You would have done so already if you wanted to." I said to a sure him that I'm not scared of him.

"don't be so sure Waldorf Shit happens ,I can slip I'm not that strong. Its better for you to forget about me." Chuck said as he moves away from me. I come closer to him to urgently close the gap.

I force him to look at me.

'Chuck do you really believe that never seeing me again will help you stop craving my blood. That by putting a small distance between us would some how make you immune to the smell of it. Leave if you want to but we both know that is not an excuses." I looked at him coldly. He didn't and I didn't move also, we just stared at each other.

"You don't get it Blair. Your head cannot begin to compromise the danger I am to you." Chuck said strongly, his jaw tensed as he said it.

"I do and because I do I know you wont do anything."

"If you truly know you wouldn't be standing their. Blair I'm not telling you this so that I can leave you I'm telling you it for your own good. I have learned to except what i am .but I will never except myself nor forgive if I ever hurt you. I can control myself but I'm never sure for how long. this right here me being here alone with you is so tempting to me you don't know how much." chuck came closer to me. I could see the drastic color change in his eyes. His whole appearance had changed it had became dark in seconds.

"Nothing has ever stopped you before if you want something you get it. And you know as well as I do that I'm no exception. I know how dangers you are. And I'm still here. You did your part with trying to protect me but if I want to risk it all then who are you to tell me other not leaving you so if you to then go."

"You should learn not to be this stubborn Blair because you don't know what your getting if I stay. I will never be your prince charming. I can't be near you and try to forget the thirst that builds up in me. one ounce can turn me into the one thing I have avoided for so long never wonted anyone's blood as much as I wanted yours. I didn't know this feeling could exist before you. I don't say a word I'm not sure what to even say to chuck anymore. I don't know what to do in order for him to actually believe what I'm saying. I need him to trust in myself."

"Disguises only go so far Waldorf, at some point my true nature reveals itself and when it does you will notice what a monster I am." Chuck grabbed my arms and his grip was like vise and his words where colder then the air around us.

"Well what happens if I can't make myself leave your side."

"then I guess you wont be leaving ." I was glad that he was himself again felt like if all the stress that I was felling before had just been replaced with fear and now I feel like if I could breath again.

'Why are you so stubborn?"Chuck said in his casual tone. He had now moved away from where he stood and yet again came closer to me.

"because I always get what I want" stated to chuck.

"Well then where to next?" he asked I haven't realized how long we had spent outside.

"Then night is young Bass you tell me."

"Come I want to show you something. Chuck led me up fleet of stairs and then pushed open the door. It reveled the sky line. it was butiful the light it captured the true essence of New York .the lights where like a sea of light it was breath less.

"The main reason I bought this place."

"the one place I can actually believe that everything is aright that I'm not who I am that I do have a shot at humanity . And or those short minutes I'm up here everything is right. but I know the moment I close that door behind me the reality sets in and I'm back to the same monster I have always been."

"Chuck why do you try so hard to convince yourself that your something. Chuck I have seen you do something. some or bad then others but never have I believed that you where a monster. Stop trying to convince your self you are." I placed my hands on his face and Chuck looked at her.

"How does it work, being a vampire?" I asked chuck as I looked at the skyscrapers in front of me. I never payed attention to buildings. I mean I live in the Upper East Side a building is as common as a star bucks.

"I don't know I've been one for so long I have forgotten what it is like . It just became second nature for me. Life just passes by like a fright train and I'm stuck in this one place and I can't move no matter what." chuck said right besides me.

"Is your whole family, like you?"

"Yes, they are."

"Can they read minds like you?"

"No, I'm the only one that can do it. But jenny can see the futer and Erick he can change and read emotions. I told you about myself now it's your turn."

I hesitated a bit, "what you want to know?"

"Why was it so important to you to get the line for your mother's line?"The one topic I didn't want to converse about he had to ask.

"Pride, the chance to finally show my mother what I'm capable of doing. That I'm not just some spoiled brat. that I can do something that she would have never thought capable. To finally be able to stand up to her standers. To hear a compliment from her. For once I my life, prove her wrong."

"Blair your perfect the way your are you don't ever have to wish to be something different. Every girl would die to be you. Your intelligent, gorges, and strong. You have everything you shouldn't let anyone tell other wise. You mean every little thing to me." Are faces where inches apart. My hart was pounding I have never heard so much lovely words about myself. Are lips finally met and it was more then I could ever expect. It was light and strong at the same time. At that moment breathing wasn't even a necessity. The kiss quickly deepened. it was by far the best, he really did know what he was doing. We parted and just looked at each other. he had a smirk on his perfect lips.

so guys what do you think. loved it, hate it, I no it wasn't good but I just have to post up anything to try to see if this writers bloc goes away. I couldn't quite remember if I had mention some of the things ,bubt if I did well just pretend I didn't and you just found out in this chapter . thanks for reading.

please review I really need them.

,


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I hope everyone is doing good. First off sorry for the delay I just haven't had time to focus, so sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I checked myself one more time in the mirror. I didn't know why I was this nervous. It wasn't like I was going to meet Audrey ... it was just going to be chucks family. I have always been prepared all my life for everything but how could I prepare for this. I fell like Gigi did when she first realized what Gastons true intentions where. I was wearing a badge slip dress with a flower pattern inbreed into it. my whit stockings and the vintage Chole's that Chuck had given me a spray of Chanel number five and I was ready.

"Always so lovely Waldorf" his voice shocked me, i turn to look at accidently knocking off the Chanel bottle. Waiting to hear the bottle glass clashing with the floor. but their was chuck in mere seconds braking its fall.

Every second passed and I dreaded that cling of the elevator, arriving at its destination. And in this case the Van Der Bass pent house.

He placed the bottle on my vanity.

"Thanks'" he was wearing a dark gray Italian tailored suit. He was wearing a white Prada dress shirt and a burgundy tie. His black Italian leather dress shoes making his outfit complete.

"Are you ready Waldorf?" he said, will I ever be? I asked myself.

"When am I not?" walked out my room with Chuck by my side. Are hands mere and all my hand wants to do is reach over and close the gap between us. To séance his skin to familiarize myself with it. I don't even dare to look at him I just walked down the stair case with Chuck by my side, and my gaze fixed ahead.

We walk into the elevator. Chuck coming closer to me as to tease me.

He lets out a small laugh and I stair at him.

"Seeing how nervous you are"

"I'm not nervous, I never get nervous"

"You do, and you are most defiantly nervous right now. But your very adorable , Waldorf."

"I am not." I stated my ground, I was not nervous. I refused to feel nervous.

Chuck stars into my eyes as if trying to make me admit it.

"What!"

"Nothing, cant I admire my view' the cling of the elevator doors interrupt the moment we where just having.

We make are way out to the busy New Yorken streets. I adjust my headband to make sure it is perfect," your headband is perfect Waldorf, trust me."

" Huh trust you, I'm better off trusting a dog" his complex changed, like if what I said has just hit a nerve. But soon enough he changes his expression and comes up with his stupid remarks.

"Believe me your better off trusting me." He walked towards his limo.

* * *

The Vander Bass's pent house was different It had a more modern view to it. Their where massive coffee tables in front of the black couches. Their was a lot of modern pieces of art that surrounded the room. The geometric sculptures gave the room another modern design.

chuck walks me in and takes off my coat, such a well behaved side that I rarely see on chuck or at least that he shows.

"Who would have known that you had manners Bass" I said sarcastically to Chuck who in returned

gave me a dazzling smirk. In moment a medium height women came towards us. She approached us as she closed her phone . she had blond hair she looked to be in her mid thirty's. Her blond hair in an updo. She was wearing a black ……..this must be Lilly. Chuck supposed stepmother of all intense purposes.

"You must be Blair" her voice was lovely, very soft but at the same time direct.

"Chuck has told my husband and I how great you are."

"And where is Bart?" chuck asked Lilly. Chuck was nothing nice to Lilly. It was an odd, he talked to her as if she was just another person and not his supposed relative. And she also didn't try to either.

"you would have to excuse him, he has some things at work. He really wanted to meet you. In person. Please sit down " she lead me to the big white sofas, chuck right their besides me.

Shortly after jenny and a boy escaladed down the stairs jenny in her ……..came over and hugged me I felt so occurred I just didn't move.

"Jenny what are you doing?" asked chuck to his sister,"I am greeting Blair unlike I actually have manners." She stuck out her tong at Chuck as if she was a six year old. the guy behind her greeted me with a simple hello and with that he le.

"you'll have to forgive Erick he's is quite new at this vegetarian thing and he's just not use to it quite yet,"

"I'm going to give Blair a tour" Chuck Said as he got up signaling me to follow him.

We walked up the glass stair case and then he makes a turn to the right and walks me through a hall. Straight ahead there was a room Chuck walks me into the room.

"What's this?" I asked as he leads me in.

"My room" he answers

"Every whores dream" he replays with a laugh. The room's wall was a dark gray. But was breath taking was the view of Manhattan. You could see the sea of lights from his very room. His sleged bed was black and his Egyptian silk comfort was gray. Next to the bed there was a wood night stand. And on it laid and old book. I walk over and retrieve it. The title reads Weathering Hieghts.

"Old English, I never took you for the type."

"What was the type you took me for?"

" Porn"

"I don't need visual pictures when I could be living it."

"You're such a pig !"

"I was just saying"

* * *

"Come on Waldorf lets go." Chuck leads me out of his room down the stairs he quickly grabs my coat and

leads me into the elevator.

"what's the rush ,Bass?"

"nothing, why must their be a reason for everything?" chuck moves closer to me. His face right in front of mine. He raise his hand and strokes my face.

"must I give a reason for that?" I open my lips to speck but they are quickly meet with his and at the moment I let go. Nothing mattered at the moment it was only him and I. and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This lips moving in was that leave me completely bewildered. His hands are in my hair as mine in his. The elevator has reached it's destination but not even that could interrupt us.

Until we here some one clearing their thought that we pull apart. And how other then Bart Bass staring at both of us. Chuck leads me out. He gave no word to Bart not even a simple greeting. he got into his limo with a smile of achievement, and at the moment I did not understand.

* * *

Chuck sat comfortably at the edge of my bed as if he had before. I look bewilderedly at him, "what now Bass?" at the moment it had to be around ten, why had he brought me back home?

He let out a small laugh, "I know what you may be thinking but believe me it's nothing like that?"

"Then what are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's my turn for twenty questions." He said as he placed himself further down the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at me.

"We could have done that anywhere" I answered him.

"No we couldn't, you wouldn't we be comfortably doing it at a bar. You're not like me in that séance, a bar doesn't hold as much meaning to you as it does to me." He made my hart melt at that moment I could feel as it started to quicken

"Go on ask"

"What's the rush Waldorf?"

"Must their be an expiation for everything." He let out a smirk at my answer.

"No their must not."

I move towards my vanity reaching for the claps of my necklace, in an instance his fingers where un clasping. I let mine droop and allowed chuck to remove it. After he slides the necklace off he bents down and presses his lips to where my necklace use to be. He meets the halo of my neck and just as I think he is going to place his perfect lips to it he places the stupid necklace on my vanity and moves back to his original position on my bed. I look at him through the mirror and he's just their with his ungrateful smirk. The one I dam all the time but couldn't live with out.

"Don't look at me that way Waldorf you enjoyed that as much as me."

"As if"

"Why lie"

"What ever Bass, believe what you want to believe. I couldn't care less."

Hours passed with Chuck stupid twenty questions that before I could realize I was lying right next to him and drifting softly asleep with his hand wrapped around me.

* * *

The ray of sun hits my eyes and I wake up and hoping to see Chuck right next to me expect only a red tulip was left in where last night he laid.

I always love to hear what you guys thought about it. I would also like to know if you guys have any suggestions pleas tell me them in your reviews. As you know this story is almost coming to an end so please guys I need those reviews. My wish is to finish the story before I enter back to school which is like on January 4. So guys please take a minute and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Guys I typed this as fast as I could. I hope you like. I will try to type the next chapter up soon. Thank you for those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"What are you doing tonight, Waldorf?" asked a very davishing Chuck in his St. Judes uniform. It was yet another boring biology class. Their was good news and bad news, according to are biology professor. The St. Judes science labs where finally ready for classes to be taught again. and the bad news that they would be moving back in about. before their was nothing more then I wanted to never she him. but now I just cant imagine a class with out chuck. But I guess the good thing is that I don't ever have to put up with Stefan.

"I don't know". I answered chuck. Who happen to be turling one of my curls.

I looked at him.

"Wasn't it you that said that only your boyfriend could touch your hair. why was he bring this up now." I follow his gaze, which leads to a very jealous Stefan how happens to be watching are every move. This puts a smile to both of are faces. Stefan quickly turned away. We turn back to each other and laugh.

"Join me tonight,"

"For what?"

"My family has this thing that we really do. It's a competition in a way it gets very competitive."

"What is it?"

"We team up in pairs and just invest on everything we believe would bring profit. at the end we present are profits and whoever ranks the most profit wins. Just basic stuff. Monopoly, but instead of fake money, and buildings it's all real. The winner keeps all the profits. But it's the title that matters.

"Who was your partner before?"

"No one"

"If you where able to pull it off before why need my help. Why change what was working perfectly before?"

"Because with you by my side I'm destine to win." I felt a tiny butterfly flutter in my stomach as he said this. How couldn't I say no.

Fine, you should at lest deserve to win once. I say in a sarcastic tone. I achieve to get another laugh out of Chuck.

* * *

"Ready Waldorf?"

"Are you Bass?" he passes me a manila folder.

"What is it? "

"My PI sent me something's I should look over."

"Then let's go" I open the folder and find it file with buildings and propositions.

"We have one hour, to invest. We have a budget do to last time jenny almost blew are cover."

"I see". I look trough the papers, "So what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Waldorf, its not what I'm used to." Chuck looks doubtingly at the hotel I chose.

"Trust me, I now what I'm doing. Come on just invest.'

"As you wish, he picks up his phone and does as

told.

After a while on his phone he turns it off, and looks towards me, "it's done"

"Well then what's next?"

"I have the perfect place" says chuck.

"Well then lead the way." We enter his limo as he tells his driver our next destination.

* * *

We all take are set with are so call partners. In a large marble table. It was very business like, Bart and chuck where both wearing suits, but yet very different Bart outfit was sharp and color less. While chuck was more colorful. Lilly dress was like brats outfit in a way, colorless but sharp. Aaron had a gray sweater. Underneath a white shirt. Dark dkny straight jeans. , Serena whom was sitting right next to him was wearing her blond hair straight and a ivory dress, mid thigh, with black Marc Jacobs gladiator pumps. Erick was in a navy sweater jacket and, dark wash jeans, But jenny was the one who stood out with her black Dolce and Gabana skinny jeans and her purple Prada dress shirt and a think leather belt under her bust.

"I hope Chuck filled you in on what are game is about." Lilly turned to ask me.

"Yes, he did." I responded.

"Well with that let's start" jenny would you like to start.

"Of course" Says a very excited jenny.

"Erick and I invested in many things. From an oil companies in the mid west to the most important things in life." She pauses and pulls out a bag. Everyone looks bewilderly at her.

"Hey that's the same look Erick gave me. You'll see it's brilliant."

She pulls out a black MiuMiu skirt, and a red Prada dress

"The point of the game wasn't to buy more stuff for you; don't you get enough of that any other day?" Says Aaron.

"Very funny, I can't wait to see what you came up with."

"How is that investments jenny?" asked Bart. Who was rarely spoken.

"Well it's called vintage, it very in. if you haven't noticed" she turns to Aaron giving him a dirty look.

"Jenny you notice that we won't be able to know what they be worth." Says Lilly.

She sits back down all her joy gone away. "Serena go"

"Aaron and I invested in a film. And a couple of artist, who according to Aaron are going to be something someday. To bad their only a couple years old."

"What the way they where holding the paint brush it showed to artisan. Look they even made us a picture." he showed the picture up so all of us could see. It was a normal, painting of stick figures.

"That's all", Erick ask.

"All that's worth mentioning."

"Stupid Aaron invested in numi, apparently this idiot didn't know how broke Ford is. And you judge me." Jenny turns towards Aaron .

"At lest I didn't by things for myself."

"I knew your slow, but don't you at lest know what vintage is, your practically living proof of that."

"You are to, as much as you try to hide it with those dark circles around your eyes."

"Jenny!" lily tries to stop the arguments that have arisen.

At that moment jenny tensed and turned to Chuck. And Chuck tensed and he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"We need to go."

"Chuck it's to late." I had no idea what was going on.

And at that moment the cling of the elevator ringed in are ears.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I really need those reviews so please do me a favor and review the more I get the faster I update, so it's in your hands. Oh and happy new year.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages, and if it was not for my sister I don't know if I could have pulled out another chapter in the middle of my spring brake. She seriously would not leave me alone. She would remind me every shot she got. She held me hostage until I started typing, . I'm really sorry for that. I have been so busy with life. I haven't typed in a really long time, so sorry ahead of time if the chapter is bad, I sincerely hope it is not .I guess I just have to get back in the hang of it. Thank you all that have reviewed my last chapter. I am terrible sorry again for delaying this thing for so long.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

It all happened so fast felt like I was standing still and the world just passing by. Chuck pushed me behind him everyone else surrounding us.

A woman and two guys emerge from the elevator. The women tall with fire red hair straight and long. With eyes as red as her hair. The guy who had his arm around her had dark hear pale skin and eyes as red as hers. The guy next to them was the same.

"Jenny you don't seem glad to see me. And oh how much I missed you." The women said with slicking tone.

"I can't say the same, Damon". Erick looked furious at the guy that Jenny said Damon.

"Serena always so lovely, though I do miss the old you'' says the red head.

"Sorry I must ask you to leave? we are on are way out." says Bart. In a smooth and commanding way.

"I guess will talk later." says the guy next to them.

They started heading towards the elevator but then stopped. They turn back and Chuck steps forward as Damon did also.

Jenny turns to Chuck and deep down I know that something is wrong.

Damon steeps back and heads towards the elevator.

* * *

"We have to leave I have to take her somewhere save."

"Chuck you can't, it to risky for Blair. He's a tracker; he'll know that you won't separate from her."

"I can't just leave her."

"Chuck listen to Jenny there has to be another way, that doesn't involve you."

"Erick you have to take her to her house." says chuck

"That wont work it will be the first place hell go, says Bart."

"No he wont; the dog has been their recently .He wont even come close, and if he dose Erick will be their. while arron, and I track them down. Serena will distract them."

Serena looked skeptical, "what if Damon fallows Erick's smell. What makes you certain it would work?"

"It has to, their isn't anything else".

I wasn't understanding what had everyone of them on edge. What was this entire talk about? What was this Damon guy going to do? panic started arising in me. I trusted Chuck and I knew he wouldn't do something if it wasn't for my own good, or I sure as hell hoped.

"Blair here put this on, Chuck pushed a black coat towards me. He passed my coat towards Jenny. "put this on , you need to get her scent".

"Blair tie you hair up."

"Chuck what is this all about?"

"Blair you just have to trust me in this. Just do as I say."

"Chuck I….."

"Blair just do I say." he pinches the bridge of his nose.

He opens his eyes, and breaths out heavily. He wraps me in to his harms and I know that it's not a game. He whispers into my ear "forgive me". And with that he moved away.

* * *

"Don't worry everything will be fine" says Erick as we reach my room.

"Why is he coming after me?" I question Erick .hoping o get out of him what Chuck wouldn't tell me.

"Damon is a tracker he tracks people that's his gift you could say."

"But why me?"

"I don't know for sure. It was probably Chucks reaction towards you he could tell that you weren't one of us the moment he came in. he wanted to know why you where their and why it was that Chuck was acting so protective over you. To Damon the chase is more thrilling than the ......um...grand prize."

"Don't worry Chuck will get him. He would not allow anything to happen to you" I breath out and fall onto my bed I put my hand over my eyes and take deep breaths. It was all happening so fast. The pressure was all hiting me. And then I felt the way of calmness. I look up and stair at Erick.

"It's a great gift at times. He lets out a small chuckle. All let, you sleep" with that Erick makes his way to the door.

"Erick!"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

That night I tossed and turned. A million possible scenarios running through my mind. I switch on the light and walk towards the door and once open, Erick's right their standing aside.

"Erick have you been out here all night?" I asked him.

"yes, I am supposed to keep you safe for the moment. I must not let you out of my sight, that's what Chuck made sure I understood." We both laughed at his mimic of Chuck.

"We both now how unrealistic he is. I wont dissolve I'm stronger then that. Its not necessary to be standing outside of my bed room door."

"I don't mind, it's not like it takes anything from me. I don't need to sleep and I never get tired it comes with the whole vampire package. "

a smile appeared on my face. I never saw Erick this happy. It was bring joy to myself. He was like the little brother I always wished to have. Except the whole vampire part but the bond was still there no matter what.

"Well I just can't be the only one sleeping. And I can't most defiantly have you standing outside of my room. What would you say of my hospitality?"I said the last part in a fake socking tone, it made Erick laugh, and as was I.

"Blair I'm perfectly fine. Go back to sleep.'

"I've had enough sleep"

"Blair you've only slept about three hours".

"That's more than enough"

"Don't you need full eight hours of sleep?"

"I found the truth of that".

"Oh really what is it."

"Well vampires, don't sleep at all and look how grate they look."

"Who ever said the more hours of sleep the better, was probably trying to sell you a sleeping product." we both laughed at my conclusion.

"I never seen a person that could laugh and joke when theirs a killer after her."

"That's because I'm not like everyone else. Now come on lets look for something to do."

* * *

"And that's why Audrey is amazing."

"You really do admire her."

"I do, now I love to stay and chat, but I must take a shower. And jet ready for school." He looks astonished by my wanting to go to school.

"Blair I can't allow you to go to school. chuck wouldn't approve."

"Blair you can't go".

"Erick who is Chuck to not allow to go somewhere. And what possible danger is it be. You'll be their to look over me. I just c ant hide away here and hope for the world to end. I need to be out their I'm suffocating in here. I'm not a desprite house wife; that's on the other side of the bridge."

"Blair! Understand that could put you at risk. I can't allow it."

"I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about. Are you say you wouldn't be able protect me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Blair, that's not the point. The schools divided I can't be protecting you as I could if you where here."

"Well will just have to see."

* * *

"Erick stop looking so worried, nothing going to happen."

He turns and looks sarcastically at me. He was truly worried I haven't been around Erick for much but I got him figured out more quickly then I thought it would. we have reframed of telling Chuck of are outing as had Jenny who had the hardest time doing but as I did with Erick I got to convinced her. These past hours have been the longest hours of my day's wasn't scared, even if I probley should, I wasn't. I had a group of people looking out for me so why should I panic I have no reason to be. Thou some may look on my actions as crazy. But to me I don't care and then again when have I ever.

* * *

Nothing had happened. I didn't know why Erick was so worried. I could tell that he was keep an eye on me. Every class I had I had seen him walking past it constantly. It was the last class of the day; i decided that I had tortured Erick enough. Instead of going to class I would just skip so Erick could finally breath.

I head to my locker first and in mere seconds Erick is their.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing"

"Then way are you leaving?"

"Weren't you the one that was asking me to leave all-day. I decided to stop torturing you. we could go home now."

"Just like that. What was the point of coming at all. "He doesn't look to happy. And the way I'm feel probley is because of him.

'I was getting board I needed something more exciting, and it was for drifting off when we where watching breakfast at tiffanies,. Don't think I didn't see you. " I confessed

Erick turns away, I fear that at any moment he might brake down and yell at me.

"Erick are you okay?" he doesn't respond. He turns around and faces me.

"You're just like Chuck" he says with a smile.

"What I am nothing like him" I try to look as taken back as I could with his comment. But my laugh gives it away.

"I could see him doing the same thing. No wonder he likes you so much." I wasn't expecting that response by Erick, but at least he wasn't mad.

"Come on we better get home, I am not quite sure if Jenny can keep Chuck on the outs much more."

* * *

We made are way down the stars of Constance as fast as I could. Once where about to hit the last flight of stairs, Erick stops and then He gets in front of me.

"What do you want?" He says it not specific direction.

"It does you no good to hide when I can feel your emotions, I now your here." At that moment Georgina comes in front of Erick.

"And it does you no good to protect her when I can so easily have her blood if I want. "She said it with furiously ill voice.

"You wouldn't even touch her." he say strongly

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because demon wants her. You couldn't care less. You actually envy her. You cant stand to see the way that he wants her. You wouldn't touch her because if you did he would just take it all out on you then he'll just leave you."

Georgina didn't look so furious as she did before she looked even more. Erick knew what to say to get her this way.

"Don't play with me. I could have who ever I wanted in mere seconds. Demon doesn't own me. He is just fascinated with snow white over here because of your brother. Besides that he couldn't care less." She tries to come closer to me and Erick stops her.

She laughs," don't worry its like you say I'm not the one who wants her. Just watch out you don't have to much time snow white your red apple is coming soon." With that she leaves.

"This is not good we have to get home."{Erick starts saying panicky.

'What happened?" I with panic I ask.

"She knows I am with you everything is blown off. We have to think of a something else and we don't have much time. She was just the they sent.'

"what does that mean." I look worriedly at Erick.

He says nothing in response.

* * *

Erick said nothing the whole ride from school to the ride in the elevator. Before we reached my house his expressions change. I could tell that it was not good.

The door opened but I new what a waited us.

A very angry Chuck greeted us just by staring. His hatred was being equally shared between Erick and I. we both walk out of the elevator I look over to Erick. I felt worse for him he actually got to feel Chuck emotions.

"What where you thinking?", the question was directed to Erick.

"You know what you just cased?" "

"do you?" Erick did not respond.

"It wasn't his fault I am the one who forced him to go. He tried to stop me but he couldn't."

"I left him in charge, I told him not too leave the house. But what doe he do he does exactly that".

'That's not faire I am the one who forced him. he didn't want to go he tried stopping me but he couldn't."

'That is not the point."

"Then what is, don't be mad at Erick he was jut doing what I told him to do. All day he did nothing but fallow your orders. He didn't leave me alone one second.

Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose. I knew I had him.

He turns and apologizes to Erick, Erick gladly accepts.

He turns to me and looks at me. He comes close and wraps his arms around my waist. I relax at that instant and nothing else mattered. I smelled his aroma and melted.

I lead him to my room.

We close the door and are lips instantly meet. It felt so good as if we hadn't seen each other in ages. He quickly deepened the kiss my hands went strait to his hair and as did his. My body hit the mattress and Chuck was on top of mine. His lip never left mine. his cold tips of his fingers touched my bare skin under my shirt. His finger quickly made his way up, to my rib cage. His fingers leaving a cool trace where they had been. I needed to breath but I didn't want to leave his lips. Chuck knew me to well, he moved his lips the hollow of my throat making his way down my neck. And then just like that he pushed away.

He had his eyes closed as he did before. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Sorry, I was taking to many chances." he didn't look at me for a long time and when he did he made his way back to me. He sat next to me as I fixed myself.

"I have to be more careful I can't allow my self to do that again. I could have killed you."

I place my hands on the side of his friend. And made him look at me. "Don't ever say that, we've been through this before, nothing will ever happen."

"Blair we have a problem on our hands and where up here in your bed and I am putting you more at risk".

"Chuck don't say that, you would never do such thing." I moved to sit in front of him.

He came in and kissed me briefly on my lips. He griped my hand and brought me to my feet.

"Where we are going?" I asked

"To fix the problem you and Erick created. Plus Erick can't handle us anymore" .he said with a smirk.

* * *

"Well we cant keep her here anymore. She is at risk they know that she is here. Chuck understand that she cant be left here."

"Where else could she be?" He asks Lilly. Everyone of the Vader Bass family now was out of answer as to what place I could stay.

"Paris looks great this time a year. She could be safe their until this problem is token care of. "

"Then ill should go with her" says chuck

"That won't be possible Charles we all know that. You would be putting her life more in danger then if she remained here.'

"How do expect me to go along with her going to some place without one of us protecting her". The tone in his voice gets firm. he clutches his teeth and I can tell he is trying to hold back his true thinking.

"Then what do we do Chuck?" Erick asks as he sits on the steps of the stair case next to jenny.

"I don't know just yet".

"what about the charity? I don't know why I haven't though of this before. "Jenny gets up with a shocked look on her face.

"Jenny what are you talking about?" Asks Serena.

"Jenny speak?" everyone commands sharply at jenny how is obviously keeping her thoughts to her self.

'We will go to the charity they won't expect her to be their well try to distract them by having lily and Serena taking the jet. We will make them believe that she is with them. they wont come to look at her i n he charity the smell wont be as strong. the dogs will be their. Once they go after Lilly and Serena well get them and fixed this problem for once and for all."

"That might work."

* * *

Yes guys I know many of you hate me for taking so long to update. I am extremely sorry. But like always l hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard on it.

Good news my next chapter is my last. Yes this story is coming to an end know it is very sad. I hope to have the next chapter done before I go back to school from spring brake. That is my goal, I won't make any promises because it seems that every time I put a deadline for a chapter a million things happen and I don't end up making it. So if you want the next chapter to come soon I need you to grant me one of my whishes please review I love to hear what you thought about it .I really need all that advice.

So my sister wants me to write a sequel for you found me it will be like a new moon type of thing. I have given it many thought and written some rough drafts but I'm not quite sure. I would like for you guys to tell me what you think would you be interested in reading something like that? please tell me in your reviews, I love feed back.

As always thank you for reading, and a million sorry for the extremely long wait.


End file.
